Witchy Business (On hold, writers block)
by Rubek
Summary: Sent from England to stop a group of elemental monsters from causing trouble in Korea, will the two 'less than normal' women be able to save the day and avoid these strange men chasing after them calling them modified humans? All they know is that maybe being known as modified humans is better than telling people you are a Witch!
1. Enter the Witch

It was dark, past midnight, when a plane finally roared over the skies of Korea. The engines became deafening as it descended to the ground, screeching to a halt after it skidded down the long track. After a couple of minutes the large doors slipped open and a wave of people walked down the steps of the plane to the ground, moving toward the airport to collect their belongings, they were all chatting loudly and happily, some stumbled onto the ground and swore to never fly again. When everyone had departed from the area and not a single sound could be heard except for the gentle breeze, two women remained standing in the dark. One of the girls, who had long, wavy blonde hair was crouching down to her case and took out a small device that she threw to the other girl without glancing in her direction. She pressed a flew of the buttons that was on the machine in her case and nodded with pride as the machine beeped slightly and a green light flashed. The other girl caught the object with relative ease, pushed her straight, copper coloured hair from her face and placed the small device into her ear. She already knew what the device was for, things like these were needed in her line of work.

She grimaced slightly at the feeling of having something cold, hard and square in her ear. She might have to do this for every mission, but it didn't mean she _had_ to enjoy it._  
><em>

"Becky, keep that in your ear so that I can communicate with you. I have to go to the crime scene with my crew to ensure that i can continue my work whilst you scout for what we are really looking for" The blonde woman closed her case with a loud clack before standing up, nodding toward Becky who was staring up at the sky.

"Gotcha. I'll stay hidden and look for clues...and uhm, mention to HQ that they need to stop making these things square. The corners are pretty sharp" Becky grumbled, rubbing her ear gently as if trying to stop the discomfort that she and the other woman knew was going to subside eventually. The other woman rolled her eyes and gave her a pointed look to which Becky quickly nodded her head quickly in response before jogging off toward the airport, leaving her friend to dial the number of her new Korean crew members to pick her up and take her to where she needed to be going.

As soon as Becky entered the building, she cringed at the amount of people were gathered in the area and how bright the room was. She also knew she stood out quite a bit considering that her clothing style was very different to what the women here wore. Becky donned skin tight black trousers, brown knee high boots covered most of those trousers and the heel gave her quite a boost in height but yet almost all the people in that area were taller than her.

"Heh, country of the small people? Oh please..." She muttered to herself. On top, she wore a long sleeved red blouse with a small waist belt secured tightly under her bust, ensuring the blouse fit snugly around her torso. She also couldn't see many people with her hair colour. Normally Becky was quite confident with her hair colour, she was a natural redhead after all...however, the odd stares that she was getting made her hold her head down and awkwardly shuffle toward the exit, she knew Susie, her best friend, had sent people to collect their belongings so she had no worries about that and she began to glance around, completely awe struck at the amount of people. As an English woman, Becky was used to privacy and people not wanting to walk in your personal bubble, however, she soon became a broken record of "Oh, sorry!", "My apologies!", "I really am sorry" as she collided with the shoulders of so many people that she was certain this was the most human contact she has had in her entire life. She also hoped that she was saying the right things...learning new languages was not one of her special talents and she has been known to call people names instead of saying hello without her knowledge. Soon, she saw a gap in the ocean of people and saw the door that led to the outside world. She was sure she could hear a hymn as the door came closer, sparkles seemed to form around the frame welcoming her, beckoning her toward its freedom.

Before she was able to exit the building, however, a small group of children ran through the door laughing and shouting toward each other in glee. Becky had little time to avoid them as they charged through the sliding doors, a single redheaded boy crashed straight into her stomach, making her topple over and land on the floor with an audible "Oof" and she groaned. No freedom yet.

"Careful, Shinwoo!" shouted a brown haired boy with glasses, he had a very disappointed expression on his young face and she watched as he pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose whilst he scolded his friend. Becky groaned before lifting herself from the floor and dusting her trousers off, the fabric of these trousers just loved to attract dust, especially in the rear area which always looked weird.

"I-I'm so sorry!" shouted the redhead that she presumed was called 'Shinwoo' and he bowed, something that caused Becky to step back momentarily until she remembered it was very polite in this culture and that she wasn't being worshipped.

_'How sweet! These children have wonderful manners! Now which one should I ship back to England to help teach the children THERE a thing or to?' _She chuckled at her own thoughts before noticing the odd stares from the children. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I wasn't watching where I was going either. Completely new country, the surroundings took my attention away from my path" Becky smiled at them, not sure if she should bow back or not, was that considered polite if she did it? She was clearly not from this country and she had already been scolded by her mentor for bowing, he said it was a 'mockery'.

However, she was greeted with silence. She was positive that she had learnt enough Korean to be able to hold a decent conversation with them. Maybe she had said something wrong? Becky opened her mouth to speak again, intending to apologise for any sort of mistakes that she had made only to be interrupted by very loud and VERY excited voices from the children.

"WOW! Your accent is English!"

"That's so cool!"

"You should teach us some words!"

Becky gently scratched the back of her head awkwardly as the children around her began to faun over and crowd around her, she glanced around hoping that no one had began to stare at them due to how loud they were being, but found that no one even so much as rolled their eyes...apparently loud noises was something they were used to...or maybe these children came to the airport often. She didn't know.

"Oh? Is it that obvious? I thought I had the accent pretty much worked out..." She laughed again, her pale blue eyes sparkling in mirth as the mouths of the children, somehow, opened even wider the more she spoke.

"Careful guys, if your mouths open any more they will be touching the floor!" Becky laughed at their confused expressions at her statement before they all began to giggle along with her. They all knew it was a terrible joke, but a terrible joke is better than no attempt to socialise at all. She felt such innocence from them that she couldn't help but stick around, talk to them for a little bit.

After a few minutes of talking, Becky taught them how to say "Hello", "Goodbye" and "How are you?" in English and they finally departed. The children leaving and shouting some weird Korean that she had never learnt about, those weird little words that go at the end of someone elses name to show status...at least that is what she thought they were for. She made a mental note to find someone who could teach her a little more about the culture and language.

Becky finally managed to exit the building and she sighed as the cold, crisp, midnight air of Korea enveloped her body. She glanced around her and was amazed at the tall buildings with the large, colourful signs, the roads packed with cars despite it being so late. Not many people were walking and that was a slight relief since she knew the people here knew basic safety measures. However, she couldn't spend her time sight seeing, she had a mission to do. Becky quickly headed down in any direction attempting to find a place where no one passing by could see her and, to her delight, she saw the a dark ally way and after she crossed the road, waving to a few drivers who politely stopped their cars for her, she hurried into the darkness of the alley. The shadows hid her well from anyone who walked past her and, when she was positive that no one else could see her, she allowed herself to fully relax. Becky's eyes glowed a bright purple, no longer the pale blue that she liked having, but they weren't natural. Her blue eyes were the illusion and they were a lot better than getting picked on for having glowing purple eyes. Becky held out her arms, relishing in the feel of her power finally being unleashed. Concentrating on her powers, she lifted her body into the air and soon began to fly off into the sky, the dark alley began to shrink quickly underneath her.

Becky enjoyed her moment, twisting in the air, flowing her hands through the clouds and watching the busy life below her continue on, unaware of a Witch flying above them. Becky Sanders was a Witch, born and bred. She wasn't as powerful as many of the other witches, that was for sure, but she was confident that her powers would develop the longer she practised. At the moment she specialised in aura detection and small elemental spells, things that she usually used for tricks. It was strange, instead of Becky developing equally in all areas like most Witches, she only developed in the mind areas. She could read the minds of almost anyone and her telekinetic powers were beyond that of anyone else her age, in fact, they were so advanced that Becky was one of the only Witches that had enough power to lift her own body and be able to use magic to defend and attack...but everything else was a dead end to her. She couldn't heal, she couldn't create powerful storms, she couldn't speak to animals and with that thought, she sighed sadly.

She began to slow her pace, glowing purple eyes quickly scanned the area around her and she allowed her aura to expand around her in an effort to detect what they were looking for. She was an exceptional aura detector, something that her boss liked to take advantage of as much as he could. Soon, she found herself over the KSA building that had recently been broken down the rubble and she noticed, impressed, that the repairs were actually almost finished. She looked around, the builders were still in the area, working hard to finish the repairs as soon as possible. She stopped, landing on the scaffolding on the side of the building and peered down at a very exhausted builder who was beginning to wobble dangerously.

She pointed her finger toward the tired man and he quickly stood up straight, almost as if he had just woken up from hours of sleep and a couple cups of coffee. The young witch watched, smiling slightly, as he continued his work with a new vigor. That was something she enjoyed doing, she manipulated his brain and gave him a whole new lease of energy. It was the least she could do since he was working so hard. A quick once over of the other workers showed that they were all fine and not about the collapse with exhaustion and she quickly flew up into the clouds again so as to not be seen by anyone.

"Becky? Are you scouting the area?" Came a crackling voice from the small ear piece.

"Roger that, Susie. I'm just over the KSA building, no signs of anything suspicious and i can't feel any odd auras. I have no idea what could have caused all of these deaths if their powers don't even leave a trace" Becky muttered back.

"Keep an eye out. Someone as strong as these guys can't stay hidden for very long" Becky grunted in agreement and headed south to continue her hunting. Becky worked during the night and, since the night had only just started she could afford not to have a set pattern as she flew around.

"This place is so cool" Becky whispered, flying over buildings that were a lot taller than any building she had ever seen in the United Kingdom. She was so tempted to just stop and stand on one just for the sheer fact that she _stood_ on such a _huge _building. She heard a hum in response from her friend on the other side and Becky chuckled slightly, however, before she could continue her discussion she felt a wave of powerful energy roll over her skin causing the hair on her arms to stand up right and for her to shudder slightly.

"Wait, i got something. Three auras... very powerful. However, i don't think these guys are what caused the deaths, their auras are way too obvious. Do i miss or greet? We could get some answers here..." She waited for a response from her friend. Becky knew that Susie, her friend had to keep up the pretence that she was a KSA agent, so talking to someone else who wasn't there was going to raise suspicions. As she waited, she noticed the clouds began to move slightly and as a gap in the clouds formed, she caught sight of what was beneath it. It was quite clearly a school and the structure itself was incredibly modern. In fact, it was the neatest school she had ever seen. There wasn't a single bit of litter on the floor, the ground was clear of any trampled chewing gum or drawings and the plants were all nearly arranged and well cared for. Again, something else that was quite different from the school she attended in England. As she studied the school, the pressure of the three auras grew stronger and she glanced to her left. What she saw actually surprised her. There, on TOP OF the school building stood three men. They were all very intimidating looking, glaring up at her hovering form. She probably would have found it funny that they were all wearing suits and looking very "James Bond" like. From the matching bands around their arms she assumed they were all working together, probably cleaners...or guards...or a small assassin group sent to kill someone that was last seen on the school property.

Becky shook her head "Damn, getting ahead of myself" She muttered to herself before pressing the button on her ear piece and speaking to her friend who probably couldn't respond with anything decent.

"Well sheibe... Can't miss this one, honey. They have spotted me" She muttered to her friend, an audible sigh and a quiet ' don't cause any trouble' came from the ear piece before a crackle followed by silence followed, a tut came from Becky, she knew Susie had cut off the sound because she didn't want to hear any of the snarky remarks that came from her mouth. If she ended up in danger, she would have to find some other way to get out since relying on Susie was something she couldn't do if the communication was cut off.

Well, people were never surprised by her attitude. She is a natural redhead and people, for some reason, expect the attitude to come along with it...sort of like a package. Who was she to disappoint them?

A small smile played on her pink lips as she let go of her power, dropping quickly onto the building below her, a gentle click was heard from her heels as she waited for the men to surround her.


	2. The Power of Ice

"Who are you?" came a gruff voice from behind her and Becky winced, those men certainly did NOT seem happy to see her. She slowly turned around sheepishly, looking into their eyes before quickly looking away, they were glaring directly at her, their bodies were tense, hands held in fists and they were ready for a fight if she worded anything wrong..

'_They will probably attack me if I so much as move in a way they don't like...these recent attacks must have them wound up tight, I guess now isn't the time to pry for information' _Beckt then decided that she should leave, and fast.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just passing by, nice country you have here...ha..ha.." Becky coughed awkwardly, feeling the oppressing aura of their mixed agitation begin to surround her, if it had hands she would probably be a bit bruised by now. Becky wasn't the best conversationalist in awkward situations and her attempt to alleviate the tense atmosphere just made things worse since their eyes seemed to darken menacingly, almost as if they expected her to cause trouble for them, and they certainly felt ready to put her in her place.

"What are you doing here?" The man with long, soft looking purple hair repeated. Becky glanced around nervously, she had no reason to tell them that she was hunting something far worse than those three combined, however, if she did not show that she wasn't the enemy then she could end up in more trouble than she and Susie ever wanted. The worst thing that could happen now would be to anger residents, even if she could sense they weren't your average defenceless humans.

"It's okay" Becky held up her hands slowly "I don't want to cause any trouble. I really am just passing by" She said to them and she watched with relief as they visibly relaxed. The man with silver hair and a large scar down one side of his mouth, however, continued to question her.

"Were you sent by the Union to deal with us?" He asked, stepping forward slightly aggressively which caused Becky to flinch slightly, realising that she probably wasn't going to get out of there without a bit of a spat.

"I don't even know what the union is so I suggest you watch yourself, silver head" She grumbled back, watching as his eyes squinted slightly at the new nickname before they widened when an arm stretched out in front of him, stopping him from doing anything rash. He quickly glanced toward the man who owned the offending arm and Becky glanced as well. He was quite tall and his eyes were covered by his very straight bowl cut that was almost all black except for a single white stripe. It was then that Becky noticed that all three of these guys had very odd appearances. The man with purple hair, who, Becky thought, was easily mistaken for a woman (Writers note: I genuinely thought this guy was a girl until the other characters said 'him') until she noticed that he quite clearly had some pretty hefty muscles under the suit. Last but not least, the man with silver hair, the fringe covered one of his eyes and the scar covered one side of his lip. They all donned similar black suits.

"Ha-ha! We aren't after a fight. We are just wondering why someone is on school property so late at night AND flying" said the bowl cut. She watched his features carefully, he seemed to be a man with words. A charming man, if she could say so herself, clearly the man who does the talking in that mini group.

"Oh, that? That was nothing!" Becky said, again laughing nervously and fidgeting slightly under their combined gazes. "Actually, I have something I really must be getting on with, you guys continue with whatever you are doing!" She turned around and began to jog to the end of the building , waving back at the three confused men, who had their heads tilted sideways, visibly showing that they had no idea what was going on. Becky hadn't greeted these men to attack them, She was exceptional at detecting auras and now that she was able to detect and place the auras of these men, she could avoid them in the future. As she reached the edge of the building a shadow enveloped her and she sensed a very powerful presence heading toward her.

Or to put it precisely, heading straight toward her skull.

She jumped to the side just in time to avoid a large, ice covered fist. It slammed down hard on the building, cracking the solid brick and covering those cracks with just as solid ice. The roof shook dangerously and just as Becky landed a few feet away from the dangerous being, she had to jump up high to avoid a kick to her face. It was times like those that she was glad she could use her telekinesis to move her body, allowing her to avoid that kick with relevant ease.

"What the hell is that?!" she heard one of the men bellow in shock, all three of them drew their weapons quickly and prepared themselves for battle. Becky noticed that their weapons of choice certainly were odd. The silver haired man, instead of having a weapon to carry, turned his hands into furry claws that actually looked pretty dangerous. The bowl cut had a large wire wrapped around his wrist and he held his arm out, clearly ready to use that wire. The purple haired man had a weapon that Becky was more than familiar with, or rather, a weapon she was used to being used against her. He held a large gun out and pointed it toward the enemy, his glare made up for the slightly feminine features that he held.

"Charlie's Angels eat your heart out..." Becky mumbled to herself in English, and, almost as if the man could understand what she had said, bowl cut smirked slightly. The young Witch was quickly shaken from her daze when a loud roar shook the building, almost making her want to cover her ears out of habit. When she turned to face the enemy, she knew exactly why those men were shocked.

She had found one of the numerous elementals that escaped to Korea. However, while she watched it's jerky movements as it dragged the rest of it's bulky body on top of the building, she realised that there was something very, very off with this monster.

'_The appearance, it's different from the last time I saw them...something has changed whilst they were in Korea. They have somehow gotten a lot stronger than they were back in England...' _As these thoughts crossed the young redheads mind, she glanced over the elementals body. It was quite clearly a male elemental and his skin was a mixture of something mechanical and his original body, ice. The mechanical parts of him seemed to flash a bright blue and was protected by a thick film of ice. Becky noticed that the only part of his body that was not protected by that ice was his mechanical arm. His arm was completely different from the rest of the 'human' shaped body. This arm was a lot longer, almost scraping the roof with the long, sharp claws. The many wires that were attached to the arm seemed to wind up and around the appendage and into his chest where there was another metal plate that seemed to replace his heart. These wires also seemed to be pumping something through the body, and, Becky came to the conclusion that it was probably whatever was being pumped that was giving him the unusual power burst.

"So I just need to mess with those wires, cut off the energy..." Becky muttered to herself and was just about to begin her assault on the elemental. However, she watched with wide eyes as the elemental lifted his ice arm in front of his face to block three bullets that were aimed at him, disappointment could be felt through the air when they noticed the ice wasn't even chipped. The ice elemental raised his mechanical arm and swung it to the floor, the brick crumbling beneath the impact and leaving a sizeable hole in the brick, the rubble was flung toward the three men. Noticing that the three men had got the attention of this monster, she allowed herself to study the movements and attacks. Becky was more intrigued by the fact that, upon landing the hit against the roof, the elemental seemed to stumble, almost struggling with the size and weight of his arm and that he had shielded himself from the bullets, not with the stronger mechanical arm, but with his ice arm.

_"That's a good sign. His arm is new which means he doesn't know how to control his movements properly and THAT means he will easily leave himself open to my attacks, however, the way he refused to use that arm as defence means that he knows that arm can be disabled quickly...the wires must be the key!..." _And she ran forward, through the dust and through the rubble that he had created, she charged toward the elemental. Again, the elemental lifted his mechanical arm, an enraged roar leaving his frozen mouth and his red eyes gleaming before he swung the arm down toward the young witch. Becky dodged to the side quite easily and swung her hand up quickly, catching a single, thick wire between her fingers and, just as quickly, sent a pulse of her power through the wire and effectively cutting the wire in half. What happened next happened so fast that she nor the three men had very little time to process or find cover. The arm was suddenly enveloped in electrical currents and the elemental roared in rage and what they assumed, pain and began to wave his arms around, attempting to hit the young redhead who was quick to react, avoiding the electrical malfunctioning arm and the other ice arm by jumping away from him. The elemental began to stomp on the ground hard, making all four of them stumble as the elemental focused all of his attacks on the woman who had caused him this rage.

Becky quickly back flipped away from the monster and watched as it began to charge at her. Sparks were coming from his mechanical arm as it dragged behind him like a dead weight, the sound of metal scraping against rock caused a loud thunderous noise as he picked up speed. However, before he could reach the woman, he stopped in his tracks and began to convulse violently as wires wrapped around his legs quickly and sent large currents of electricity through his vulnerable limbs. Steam began to rise from his body from where the wires were heating his ice cold skin and she watched as an overflow of electricity made the rest of the smaller wires on his mechanical arm pop free with a gentle hiss.

Purple widened as she saw the ice begin to crack and a loud roar again shook through the air. Becky quickly bolted in front of the three men, flung her hands out in front of her, sending her power in front of them like a barrier just as the elemental split open and the machine inside him exploded with a deafening boom. Ice was flung in all directions, followed by a powerful pressure from the explosion and fire. She grit her teeth and held her ground. To the amazement of the three men behind her, the blast never met them and the shards of ice stopped in mid air. However, silver head had to dodge a single shard of ice that quickly embedded itself in the wall behind him, and to his horror, it was soaked with blood.

The young witch lowered her hands and slumped to the ground. Blood dripping from the hole in her side.

"Damn...I didn't put enough power out...one got through..." She pressed a shaking hand against the wound but more blood pooled out of her body, flowed over the hand and dripped down, what made her more scared was the fact that her blood was not warm. It was ice cold.

"Lady! Are you okay?!" Came the voice that she recognised as Bowl head and she turned to see them quickly moving toward her, mild worry plastered onto their face despite the fact that they were complete strangers to each other.

Becky stood up quickly, groaning slightly and ignoring the throbbing pain that this caused the wound on her side before she hurriedly ran to the edge of the building, jumping off, struggling to send a powerful burst of energy to make her fly to safety and avoid becoming flattened on the ground. Becky had to get home and get this wound treated as quickly as possible and she winced as a sharp pain enveloped her side.

Moving her hand slightly, she watched in horror as the skin around the wound began to crackle and solidify, the blood had stopped mid drip and she grit her teeth again as the pain began to numb her. If she wasn't quick, she would be too late.

Her skin was already turning to ice.


	3. Something Wicked

Susie had finally managed to get away from the KSA agents and started a slow stroll back to her house. She was lucky that her work building was merely half an hour away from her house, and on a day where walking gets rid of the days stress, she made that walk last a lot longer just so she could enjoy the cold breeze and the star lit sky. However, she couldn't forget the day she had just had and Susie groaned when she remembered how pretty much all of the KSA agents gathered around her and instead of giving her the information she _needed,_ they insisted on complimenting her accent and questioning about her home country. In fact, she even received a few date requests that still made her cringe. No wonder the original KSA building was in rubble, these people just couldn't get their heads on straight so that their work was more important than trying to hit on the hot new agent. Susie was an attractive woman and she _knew _it.

She had the perfect, long blonde hair that was always smooth and shiny, it flowed around her face like a halo and not a single strand was ever out of place. Her skin was pale, but had a healthy glow on cute pink cheeks that made her smile look all the more innocent. She had bright, shining green eyes that she would always make stand out with black eyeliner, minimalistic makeup. She preferred the more natural look because it was easier to apply than all that fancy stuff. Besides, her work was more important that trying to look too amazing, the only reason she applied any makeup at all is because she loved how it made her skin look that little bit more polished and perfect. When it came to work, she ensured that she always wore a simple white blouse, buttoned to the top donned with a black pencil skirt that reached her knees. Susie was blessed with the skill of being able to run in heels without any hindrance so she could comfortably wear chunky black heels to work and not regret it within the hour. These clothes were enough to make the heads turn but they also kept everything to the imagination. The clothes accented her hour glass figure perfectly because she knew she had to be careful when it came to the way she dressed, she may know she is pretty but she was NOT the type of woman to get around. Susie learnt from her best friend, Becky, that she should value herself, take pride in her looks and only go for the men that she knew would bring out the best in her. If she wore the wrong clothes, she would attract the wrong attention that would just bring down her mood completely. However, she loved to have a little fun and that cute, small dress always looked amazing on her body...

She sighed again, thinking about her best friend. Susie had always thought that Becky was beautiful in an odd way. She shared the same pale skin that had a few orange freckles dotted over her cheeks, Becky had vibrant red hair that she stopped cutting short about two years ago and let grow long and natural and because her hair was so thick, it was always straight. She never had the confidence to get rid of her full straight fringe, Becky insisted that her forehead was far too big to show off, either way, her fringe accented her heart shaped face lovely. Susie never did understand why Becky hid her natural purple eyes but never complained when she saw the crystal blue ones on her face, if it kept her friend comfortable out in the world then she would always stick by her decision. What made Becky stand out the most was her personality. Sure, she was awkward and was much more comfortable sitting in silence than talking...but she was the perfect friend. She was loyal, protective and incredibly smart, that is what made Susie strive so hard to be like her.

Susie tiredly walked up the steps toward the rented house that her boss had paid for and upgraded with high tech gadgets and god knows what else, the outside looked like every other building on this street, it looked modern and clean, with large clean windows and a simple white door for the entrance. As excited as she was to discover her new home, all she wanted to so was sleep. Grabbing the black bag that she had slung over her shoulder, she unzipped it and reached in for the keys to enter the house. However before she could wrap her fingers around the cold metal, she caught sight of something that sent a pang of worry into her heart. The door was, just by a fraction, left open. Her green eyes hardened as she realised that someone could have found out about their mission and was trying to steal the data that they already had installed into their system. She gripped the door handle tightly, readying herself to storm her own house. So, when she slammed the door open, ready to fight a possible intruder, she didn't expect to see the cold, unconscious and shivering body of her best friend in the corner of the dark hallway.

Running forward, Susie crouched in front of her friend, gently shaking the woman by the shoulder as an attempt to wake her up. However, Susie gasped when she felt how ice cold her best friend was, and it was during this time she studied her friend more. Blood stains dotted down her side from the frozen wound on her side, the red blouse that she was wearing darkened to the point of looking black because of the ice cold blood.

"Oh my gosh, Becky! Becky wake up!" Susie shouted toward her friend, gently slapping her cheeks to wake her up, her voice cracking as she began to feel tears well up. Guilt flooded through her very being as her thoughts began to turn against her.

_' I shouldn't have let her scan the city alone! She must have come across an ice elemental! I am so stupid...'_

A weak groan was heard from the ice cold body on the floor and purple eyes flitted open before she stiffened and began to groan louder in pain as her skin was still slowly turning to ice, Susie held her still, trying to ensure that she didn't move too much because she didn't want to imagine the amount of pain she would be in if the ice that had covered her wound cracked open. Eventually, Becky caught her breath and through the pain, glanced up toward her best friend, chuckling at the worried expression she wore.

"H-hey. You're home late...*cough* I kinda ran into a bit of trouble *cough cough* an ice elemental. I know...i know...that much was hard to tell" She joked meekly, before she coughed once again before hacking up blood, opening the blouse at the front to see that the ice was making its way up her chest and was causing her heart quite a bit of a problem. Becky hissed in pain when she saw this and began to shiver more as it was still slowly creeping up her body. Susie looked around quickly and ran off, slamming doors open and peering inside them quickly before shaking her head angrily and doing the same to the doors beside it.

"Come on! Where the hell is the bath?!" She shouted once again, slamming the next door open, causing the wood to crack under the sheer power and fly from its hinges and into the room. Upon glancing in she could almost hear "Halleluiah" playing in her head, the bath sparkling like the saviour amongst the mess that she had created.

By the time she turned around, Becky was slowly using the wall for leverage to stand up, the frozen side of her body feeling like a dead weight as all feeling was frozen. When she was finally stood up straight, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath, the blood that she had coughed up still dripping down the side of her mouth before she wiped it away with the sleeve of her blouse.

"You shouldn't be standing!" Hissed Susie, grabbing her best friend by the arm and slowly leading her toward the bathroom and sitting her down on the edge of the bath. It was then that she began to run the hot water tap on the bath and grabbed a clean towel from the wrack behind her. As steam filled the room, Becky began to stop shivering and sighed in relief when she felt the temperature increase. The speed in which the ice was creeping up her body slowed down and she was finally able to relax, even if it was only slightly.

Becky pulled her shirt off completely, unfazed that she was sat in front of her best friend without a shirt on. Dignity could wait until after she had stopped freezing from the inside out. Susie wet the towel with warm water after making sure the water wasn't too hot, the shock that Becky would feel if she pressed a boiling hot towel on her frozen skin would probably cause her to scream louder than she had ever done in her life.

"Hold this towel here whilst i get the bandages, then, tell me EVERYTHING that happened" She demanded gently whilst pressing the wet, warm rag against her frozen chest, she would have to stop the ice from creeping up her body before slowly making her way to the wound that would surely open again once the ice was gone. When she felt the cold hand of her friend press over the wet rag and a hiss to leave her lips, she stood up quickly and ran into the living room where she could remember seeing their suitcases when she was searching for the bathroom.

"Well, the suitcases are here...where did the person who left these here go?" speaking to herself, she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a smaller bag that she knew held bandages and disinfectant. Susie only grabbed the bandages, however. She knew that her friend was a Witch and that once the elementals magic had left her body, her own quick healing would take over and the wound would be gone by tomorrow afternoon. The bandages were just a way to ensure that she didn't lose too much blood before then. When she stepped back into the bathroom, having to walk on the door that she had knocked down she was greeted by a relieving sight of her friend gently dapping her now slowly bleeding wound. Almost all of the ice had left her body and what was more important was to warm the wound up.

Susie grabbed the cloth and soaked it with warm water again before pressing it directly onto the wound, ignoring the squirming from her friend as she tried to avoid the uncomfortable pressure.

"When you stopped communication i confronted the three men who had strange auras." Becky began, hissing again when Susie applied more warm water and the blood began to drip more freely now.

"No no! These men were fine! They had nothing to do with this" She quickly added when she noticed her friends eyes darken considerably before she relaxed upon hearing what she said.

"They questioned me about why i was there, accused me of being with something called the Union...Do you know what that is?" She asked.

Susie shook her head. "Not a clue. Might be some organisation that is primarily in Korea"

"Strange. Anyway, after that I was attacked by an Ice elemental but it was not like the ones we have ever fought before...ow! careful!" Susie began to carefully, but tightly, wrap the wound with the bandages, sighing at her friend who knew that this was what was needed to ensure that she actually survived this.

"How was this one different?" Susie asked, trying to get her attention away from the pain that bandaging her wound caused.

"This one was part machine and it was a LOT stronger than any i have fought in the past and i probably would have struggled to beat it if it weren't for those three amigos" Becky said, sighing in relief when Susie finally tied off the bandage and stood up, nodding her head proudly at her work.

"They helped you?" Susie was shocked. In England, no one but the Witches Guild could ever stand up to the elementals and here Becky was telling her that three guys managed to beat up an elemental? Not just an ordinary one...a super human elemental! When her friend nodded Susie knew that they were in for a lot more trouble than they had originally planned for...and that she might have to use her KSA agent authority to check out that school and see if those three men were still around, However, it was time for bed for both of them. They were both visibly exhausted from their first day in Korea and they needed all the energy they could get to sort this mess out.

_Somewhere in Korea___

A short, round man waddled quickly down a dark, dusty hallway. His breathing was very hard despite the fact that he had only started running about 2 minutes ago. Reaching the end of the hallway at the front of two, large doors he kneeled over, hands on his knees and began to take deep breaths trying to regain his composure before he entered the room.

"GET IN HERE!" A loud booming voice shook the walls around the poor man and he jumped, shrieking in response to the powerful voice from behind the door. He stumbled forward and pushed hard against the doors which opened so suddenly that he fell face first onto the floor in front of him.

However, he quickly stood back up and dusted off his clothing before clearing his throat.

"Master! I apologise for the wait, there is a very bad storm outside and it was hard to get over to this island on the - " He proceeded to say with a very high, squeaky voice.

"Enough prattle. Just tell me what i need to know and then be gone. Tch, useless slaves can't even get that much right" Said the loud voice again. However, no matter how much the poor man looked around, he could not see into the dark room and therefore, could not see who the voice belonged to.

"Yes Master, i apologise Master. U-uhm. Number 156 was destroyed an hour ago, the tracking device that was placed into his modifications stopped tracking him which means that he was completely destr-" A loud bang was heard from the around the room.

"ENOUGH! DO YOU THINK ME STUPID?!" Shouted the voice, enraged with the poor man who was just trying to do his job.

"N-no Master. I was just trying to-"

"Who? WHO DID IT?"

"We don't know, Master. There was no recording, no image sent back from his body. The only thing we have left is his last position. Whoever destroyed him must have been strong to defeat a modified Elemental!" The man was visibly impressed with the news, he had heard of these elementals that destroyed the Witches Guild in England and began to travel to Korea because of a large, power current was suddenly unleashed. He knew they were strong...but who could be stronger than the strongest?

"Leave!" The voice shouted once again and the man bowed quickly before scurrying from the room. Inside the dark room a low, sickening chuckle could be heard.

"Well well well...I think a little Witchy survived the massacre..." 


	4. Purple Flowers

It was 2 am in the morning, there was no traffic buzzing around outside, no noise except for the gentle hiss of wind as it tried to pry itself past the impenetrable glass of a very clean house. That silence was soon broken by a loud, desperate voice.

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

"Boooossssss!"

"Yes Tao?" came a tired response, the voice was almost growling in annoyance at the loud voice that was screaming over some microphone he had probably installed without him knowing. Frankenstein was used to Tao's hyperactive antics and carefree attitude, but sometimes he wished he could teach the young genius what time he had the calm down and all of these things he was installing in the house without permission? He needed to 'talk' to him about that also.

In this instance, he was sure he was going to teach Tao, and anyone he was with, a lesson on how to wait until the morning before screaming down at him. With a groan, Frankenstein stood up, rubbed his tired eyes and tried to think of the several ways the he would kill the noisy man. Of course, He would never do that to a friend...however, if he didn't have a good enough reason for waking the sleeping blonde, he would have a severe punishment waiting for him.

As Frankenstein finally gained his composure and glanced at the time, he realised he might as well get dressed for the day. It was only 2am but now that he was awake, he knew that he would not be able to return back to his slumber any time soon. He quickly threw on his classic suit that he knew made him look incredibly professional and, if he could say so himself, quite handsome and as he was straightening the fabric of his clothes he began to walk into the room where he knew Tao was.

What he didn't expect was to see Tao and Takeo leaning over a slumped over body of M-21 as he groaned and grunted, his arm slowly turning to ice from what he assumed was because of a large chunk of ice that he was holding.

"Boss! We were attacked by some ice thing, a girl fought with us, M-21 grabbed the ice things ice thing when it blew up, but he cut himself on it and now he is turning INTO ICE!" Frankenstein would usually try and calm the poor men down at this point and say that everything would be alright now that he was there, however, he himself was perplexed and confused as to what could have done this and HOW it was freezing a man from just a single clump of ice.

"You two, take him down to the lab immediately!" Frankenstein ordered as he himself ran down first to prepare the lab. He had just finished throwing on his pristine white lab coat and glasses when Tao and Takeo stumbled in, dragging the barely conscious and half frozen M-21, his already numb legs having to be dragged across the floor. Frankenstein hurried toward him quickly and helped the other two men place the silver haired man onto the bed and immediately began to study the ice that he noticed was creeping up his body. With careful, gloves hands Frankenstein tried to pry the large chunk of ice from his frozen hands but as he pulled gently, he heard a loud bellow erupt from his patient and it was then, that he noticed that the ice had somehow melded with the wound and was growing over his skin like a new layer.

"Fascinating..." He mumbled to himself and, ignoring the whimpers and groans of the man in the bed, chipped a bit of the ice from the shard and put it in a container. His eyes widened in shock when the ice began to grow in the pot as if attempting to meld itself with the glass that surrounded it. It was then that Takeo and Tao decided to speak up.

"Boss? What are we going to do? Will he be alright?" Tao asked, worry etched onto his face and pretty much dripping from his body. He was sat next to the bed, not daring to touch his friend due to the fact that he didn't exactly know how to ice managed to start growing on him but wishing he could help him in some way. Takeo was sat next to him, his long purple hair hiding the angry expression on his face. He felt useless when his friend needed him most.

"We can try heating up his body, see if that will melt the ice. If that doesn't work then we will have to try and scrape it off of his skin...but M-21 would NOT enjoy that in the slightest. From what I have seen I can say that the ice is a living organism that he attaching itself onto the skin and merging...scraping the ice off of his body will be like skinning him"

Tao and Takeo looked up at the mad scientist with grave expressions and grit their teeth. However, hope flashed through the black eyes of Tao as he stood up quickly and hit a fist into the palm of his hand.

"We should find that girl! Maybe she will know what to do!" He bowed quickly to Frankenstein who nodded in agreement, he then turned around and began to prepare the tools that would be needed to heat up the half frozen wolf-man. Tao and Takeo ran from the lab and ran into the room where Tao kept all of his equipment, running past Rai who didn't even skip a beat as he tipped the cup of tea to his lips and took a sip. Tao swivelled in his hair facing his large computer and began typing away so fast that Takeo just gave up trying to understand what he was doing. Upon hacking into the schools security cameras and coming upon the scene with the three of them fighting the ice monster, he began to work his magic to try and discover a name to the face of the woman that they had fought with.

* * *

><p>When the two girls woke up that morning, quickly had their tea and checked the bandages, they left the house ready for another day of searching and researching. Their mission to find the missing elementals had lead them to one, but there were quite literally hundreds that has broken out from their prison in England. It was a warm day, something that Becky was immensely fond of recently and she revelled in how the sun made her skin feel healthy.<p>

After the two girls had discussed the fight that had happened yesterday, they both came to the agreement that they need to talk to someone to find out more about "The Union" which was apparently meddling in the affairs of the Witches Guild and they were willing to find those three men and ask them for the information they knew. If they weren't willing, Becky was more than happy to pry into their minds and find the information that they wanted.

As they began to stroll down the road, Becky began to look around here. The sun gave everything a beautifully warm hue, people seemed to be glowing from the warmth. There were a few stalls set up down the street, people would stop in front of them, some glancing over the items on the tables before wandering off, others pointing at something that they wanted and smiling warmly when they began to talk to the stall keeper. Becky was so entranced that she almost didn't avoid the hand that snaked in front of her face holding a purple flower.

"For you, my dear" came the croaking voice, Becky followed the arm with her eyes down to the small, frail body of an old lady. Her toothy grin made Becky smile back without even realising it and she gently took the beautiful flower carefully by the stem.

"Thank you! How much is it?" Becky asked, reaching into her bag to grab her purse but was surprised when she saw the hand of the old lady shaking.

"Don't be silly dear. The purple of this flower just seems to...suit you. You can have it for free!" She laughed lightly before slowly waddling off, the small basket of flowers dangling and waving slightly as the handle was tucked around her arm snugly. Becky let a large smile form on her face before she jogged to catch up to her best friend who hadn't noticed she had stopped since she was too busy tapping away on her phone, probably talking to the agents. However, the smile quickly slipped from her face when she saw two men that she had fought the ice elemental with walking in her direction. Becky didn't have time to run to her best friend, Susie, who was almost walking past the two men and she knew that she should probably hide, for reasons she didn't know herself. She was very nervous.

The young Witch turned around, intending to find somewhere she could hide behind whilst the men walked past, that plan was ruined when she bumped into a large, intimidating man who smelt strongly of tobacco. He leered down at her dangerously, his beady eyes were covered by a dark shadow and his mouth was set into a very unpleasant scowl. He leaned forward so close to her face that she cringed away. She noticed he was wearing an apron that was incredibly dirty, brown stains dotted over the once white, now yellow fabric and his huge, muscular arms were covered in tattoos. The most classic tattoo was spotted on the arm of this man...the anchor of a boat, and despite the situation Becky began to wonder why anyone would still think that tattoo was still classy.

"Woman...Do you want to buy a chocolate?" His gravelly, deep voice made her wince slightly, expecting the words that came out of his mouth to be completely different from what he said...Her eyes opened wide when she realised this.

"Say what?" Was her dumb response and she watched as his face grew purple in anger and frustration.

"Chocolate... Do. You. Want. To. Buy. A. Chocolate?" He asked slower, his voice was getting a bit more menacing now and Becky turned to the direction that the two men were, they hadn't spotted her yet...if she could get rid of this man here and make a break for it then she might still have a chance of getting out of this situation.

"Woman!?" The man grabbed her arm tightly and, although she was a Witch and was much stronger than he was, she could tell if she were a normal human she would be in a lot of pain, she wasn't super human strong, but she had some basic defences. However, before she could respond to the man who was violently harassing her, the voice that she recognised as Bowl cuts voice piped up from behind her causing her whole body to go completely cold.

_'Damn...I was too slow!'_

"Sir, wanna let the lady go?" He asked, a smile ever present on his face. The purple haired man beside him wore a deep scowl that Becky was glad was not aimed at herself. Her attention was quickly drawn away from her two saviours when his grip tightened further in anger at being told what to do, she felt the muscles in his fingers seemingly pop and she knew that her arm was not easy to squeeze, she was a tough cookie. It was at this point that Becky winced in slight discomfort when he continued to tighten his grip and she could tell that she was going to get a bruise if he continued to hold her in such a way, he was a lot stronger than she had originally expected. Suddenly, the people around the three of them stopped and began to stare and mumble. Becky noticed a woman point quickly before grabbing her gawking child and dragging him behind the crowd. When Becky glanced back at the men, her reaction was exactly the same as the people around her.

Purple hair was pointing his fancy looking gun directly at the head of the big buff man, who had by now turned a sickly pale shade since he realised he had confronted the wrong people. He roughly let go of her arm, a large red mark already appearing on her pale arm and he violently pushed her toward Bowl cut who gently held her shoulders so as to stop them from colliding and hurting each other. She watched as the buff man glared at purple head before he grunted and stormed off, barging past some of the audience out of his away and shouting profanities toward anyone who continued to stare at him as he stood back behind his stall.

"Must have had a bad day..." The redhead mumbled to herself

"Hey.."

Becky looked up, eyes wide at the bowl cut who was holding her. He no longer had a smile on his face and instead his eyes were hard, staring directly into hers and effectively locking her into her position.

"Miss Sanders, I presume?" He spoke again, causing Becky to pull away from him and glare. Had he researched her? Why was he following her around? Before she could ask those questions she heard the voice of her best friend above the droning noise of the crowd that was slowly dissipating,

"Becky!"

Susie ran toward her best friend standing protectively in front of the Witch who wore a similar expression of surprise as the other two men. Becky knew that her best friend was protective of her, they thought of each other as sisters because of how similar they were, how well they got along. They both met each other in such dark times in their lives that they soon became the only ray of hope for each other...How could anyone not protect something that was so important to them?

"Don't worry miss. We aren't here for trouble...we just need your friends help." Bowl cut said, raising his hands in submission and showing the girls that he wasn't here for a fight. When Susie didn't back down, Becky tapped her shoulder lightly and smiled at her comfortingly.

"You get off to work. I can take care of things from here" and reluctantly, Susie nodded, giving one last glare at the two men before slowly continuing her walk down the street and toward the KSA building that was now pretty much finished with the repairs. When the blonde head of her best friend disappeared amongst the crowd, she turned back to the two men who were looking increasingly more worried.

"Follow us" Said purple head and all three of them began to walk in the same direction Susie at a very fast pace. Both of the men held serious expressions, their eyes were kept ahead of them at all times and Becky was starting to wonder what exactly could have happened. However, after a few minutes of speed walking, they both turned to a gate and pushed a few buttons and in a few seconds the gates slowly buzzed open, allowing all three of them to enter the premises.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rubek - I know this is taking a lot of time to get to the point and I am very sorry! It just felt like I was dragging the chapter on if I continued it further than that. Please leave a review if you like it, or don't like it or think that there should be any adjustments whatsoever! I will keep all of your comments in mind as I continue the story!<strong>


	5. The Blood of a Witch

_'Well...This is awkward...'_

Becky had been standing in the large open room of the very posh house for about 5 minutes now and the two men that had taken her here had told her to wait where she was standing before they ran through a door.

She would have gladly looked around the room, just to pass the time and find something interesting, maybe something about this mysterious Union that she should have been looking for, if these people knew anything about that organisation, that is. However, the six pairs of eyes that were either glued to her form or glancing over at her ensured that she didn't even make a slight movement to scratch her face in fear that they would attack, it was obvious that they didn't trust her and the feeling was very much mutual.

In front of her there was what she could only describe as a block of furniture, there was a table in the centre, two sofas on either side and two sofa chairs on either end. It was a black suit that matched with the monotone colouration of the room, white floors and black walls with a small and practical kitchen placed to one side, open for the rest of the room to see. The room was completely immaculate and Becky noticed that the people in front of her seemed incredibly careful about the things they touched and how they moved.

However, she made sure she did no more staring. She had already glanced at the people that were in the room. There was a white haired girl with fair skin and a very doll like appearance, what made Becky realise she was more than a pretty face was her blood red eyes. The boy next to her also donned the same white hair but instead had two black stripes down either side of his head, his red eyes weren't nearly as emotionless as the girls, however. They were constantly glaring at the girl from across the room and she was beginning to feel very awkward. From their similar appearances she made the assumption that they were related, but from their vastly different auras she could tell there were no blood relations in this room.

The third person glanced at her only once when she entered the room before he continued to sip his tea, eyes closed with not a care in the world. He had black hair and, from what she could remember, also had the same blood red eyes that unnerved her slightly. After that single glance in her direction, he didn't bother looking toward her again. Either way, all three of these people were attractive, incredibly so. The only problem that Becky had was their auras...

She knew they weren't human and it felt very intimidating.

Eventually, the man that the white haired boy called 'Tao' slammed open the door that he had escaped through causing the attention of the boy to turn to him, his icy cold stare almost screaming at him for making a noise. However, he either didn't seem to notice (or didn't seem to care) and he smiled at her from the doorway and beckoned her to follow him which she did with no questions asked. Once she had left the stifling room, she let out a sigh of relief, the tense atmosphere completely gone.

"Ha-ha! Nervous?" Tao asked, he was smiling at her but she could tell it was a mask at the moment. The reason he had called her here must really be making him worry.

"Do I have a reason to be?" She countered, watching as his eyes briefly glanced over her face before he turned away, chuckling. The Witch was beyond confused but didn't continue the conversation, instead, she followed the tall, black and white haired man down hallways of white walls and white floors. The place looked so clean that she was scared she might just end up slipping on the polished tiled floors, or that if she looked at the white too much she would be blinded by its brilliance.

After what seemed like hours, which was probably only minutes, they came to a stop in front of a door that began to slide open when Tao took a step toward it. Upon entering the room, Becky felt a familiar cold, menacing aura fill the room. When she glanced upon the bed she knew exactly where that feeling was coming from.

Laid upon the white sheets was an unconscious silver head man that she had a mini spat with the other day. His skin was a shocking pale and his lips were blue from the cold, she could see on his hand the large shard of ice that had slipped through her barrier, cutting her and quite clearly wounding him somehow. The redhead quickly shifted her eyes from the dying man to the blonde scientist in front of her, his eyes had lost hope and, from what she could see, they had tried the heating effect but to no avail since there were kettles all over the place.

"You need my blood" She stated firmly before they could ask any questions.

"What?" The blonde man responded, his eyes narrowing at her face expecting her to laugh, shout 'Kidding' and skip away like a fairy.

"I have genes that fight off the infection. I was cut and my body began to freeze, the only help my body needed was heat and my blood did the rest for me, fighting the spread of the ice elementals DNA quickly. You need my blood or this man WILL die/" Upon explaining this, the blonde stared at her for a few moments longer, studying her face carefully, wondering if he should trust the strange woman who he had allowed to enter his lab. He seemed to come to a decision because the man rushed forward, quickly grabbed a large needle from a tray as he walked toward her and gently grabbed her arm, looking into her eyes once more before she nodded her approval. Becky was terrified of needles and when she saw the needle close to her skin she closed her eyes and turned away as if not being able to see the needle meant that the needle was no longer there.

"Relax, this will hurt if you tense up" Becky listened to the voice of the scientist and relaxed the muscles in her arm. Clenching the fist of her other arm slightly when she felt the needle enter her arm and begin the process of removing her blood. Behind her, she heard the door slide open again and a gasp was heard, however, she still refused to open her eyes until that needle was gone.

When she felt the cold pressure leave her and for the grip of the blonde man to loosen, she finally pried open her eyes and watched as he quickly walked into the other room to do what she presumed were tests on her blood. Standard procedure, make sure she had no diseases, study and see if the blood is as good as she said. Becky noticed that as he walked out he had quickly grabbed a jar that had a small shard of the ice in it...probably a test subject.

"Ah! You are bleeding!" Becky glanced down to her arm and watched a thin trail of blood slowly flow down her arm. Upon looking at Tao who was panicking and getting ready to raid the drawers for a plaster, she rolled her eyes slightly, wiping the blood away with her thumb and seemingly the small hole along with it. It's not that she had any healing powers, but her body had a naturally fast regenerating ability and a small needle mark was nothing too tricky to get rid of. When she looked back up to the room, she was greeted by black eyes that seemed to be studying her own.

"Your eyes are purple...weren't they blue beforehand?"

"W-What?" Stammering, she closed her eyes, forgetting that she needed to concentrate on the illusion and the fear that she felt when her blood was being taken out had probably shaken her concentration. It was always a relief when she was able to remove the illusion, but her fear of the days when she was badly bullied by people of all ages because of her purple eyes made her too scared to show them proudly. Then of course it became known that she was a Witch and...well...she wasn't allowed into her home town anymore.

When she opened them again, he was still in front of her, staring hard into her eyes before he let out an annoyed breath and stood up straight again. He scratched his chin as if he were in thought before shaking his head in disapproval.

"Tsch. I don't know why you hide them, you look better with purple eyes" and with that, he turned toward his freezing friend and sat down. The purple haired man who she assumed had walked in during the extraction of her blood was sat down and now staring at Tao with an odd expression. Tao, however, completely ignored his friend and perked up considerably when he saw the blonde scientist run into the room almost excited.

"Your blood is amazing! I have never see- Oh my! You look a little red, do you need to sit down?" The blonde scientist had walked in and all six eyes again turned to her face which was probably blushing...She soon heard a gentle groan from the purple haired man who muttered 'Frankenstein' with a disapproving shake of his head.

'_Stupid Bowl head Tao...I'll never forget this'_

"I-I'm fine. You were saying about my blood?" A fake smile quickly formed on her face and she ignored the pointed stare from the two men who were sitting beside the bed.

Frankenstein suddenly perked up, giving his friend an odd look before rushing toward the freezing man who was starting to shiver slightly, the ice had consumed his whole lower body and was now making its way up his stomach. He throw two warm towels toward the two men, they both caught them with relative ease and looked at the scientist with confused expressions.

"Boss?"

"He will need those very soon..." And with a mad glint in his eye, he pressed the needle into the silver haired mans arm, injected the Witches blood into his system. The effect was almost immediate, the ice began to make his body convulse as it could no longer manage to keep the tight hold it had over his body which meant it could now be successfully melted and the man could be treated. Becky cringed, not only at the sight of watching a needle go into the arm of the bedridden man, but the thought that her blood had entered the body of that man as well.

"As I was saying, your blood is unlike anything I have ever seen, it seemed to change right in front of my eyes. I can imagine that you rarely catch any illnesses because your blood changes to fight the different bugs out there...and the way it seemed to destroy that ice sample...simply amazing!" Frankenstein clapped his hands in appreciation, genuinely impressed with the young woman who was stood awkwardly in the same position and place that he had left her about two minutes ago.

Tao and his friend threw the towels over the convulsing body, but the fluffy, warm towels were quickly soaked from the rapidly melting and freezing ice, the battle between Witches blood and ice elemental DNA was probably destroying that man from the inside out and his friends weren't doing anything remotely useful. What he needed was a boost, something that she needed when she was freezing. She needed a boiling hot soaked towel to successfully melt the ice, but she had something a lot better to offer this poor man.

It was then that Becky lifted up her hands, flames erupting around her fingers before dying down leaving her hands hot.

"Move aside, I'll see what I can do"

The purple haired man jumped in front of her, a scowl set upon his features and his teeth were clenched.

"Takeo, move aside"

With Frankenstein's orders, he begrudgingly moved away from the Witch who, for unknown reasons, began to feel like a complete alien amongst them. She knew she didn't belong amongst these people, and it made her more uncomfortable than words could ever describe. It was slowly becoming fear, she was around men that could easily take her as a test subject for doing this, poke around her insides to find out how she was able to do what she had done.

However, another glance at the man in pain on the bed made her completely forget these fears. She would solve those problems if they arose. With eyes fixed on the silver heads face, she placed her magically heated hands first upon his arm, gently stroking down his arm to remove the ice quickly. She repeated the movement to heat up his skin, stopping the ice from being able to form on that arm. The young Witch slowly worked her hands over the ice that covered his arm, a puddle of water forming beneath his now relaxed and warming body. She clenched her teeth as she felt her body begin to strain to keep the flow of heat going to her hand...She knew she was going to feel this later.

'_It would have been damn useful if I could have done this to myself...If only the ice didn't drain my magic...'_

Eventually, when she got to his wound on his hand she once again let the flames envelope her hands before she placed her hands on the large shard of ice, prying it from the wound carefully. It was instantaneous, her flames died from the ice already sapping the magic from her body, her body that was already tired from casting an element spell that she wasn't very good at casting.

"Damn it...not again..." She whimpered slightly before she shook her head slightly, looking around the room before spotting a sink which she threw the ice into and began to run the hot water tap, steam erupting from the cold shard. It was then that she began to take deep breaths, her eyes trying to close on her and her body so very tempted to collapse, but she couldn't leave herself vulnerable in a place with people she didn't know. She turned around and noticed that the man had his eyes open and he was smiling at his three friends, he did indeed look incredibly tired, but she was positive that he would recover well now that the DNA of the ice elemental had been removed from his body. Her Witch blood would naturally dissipate and leave his body after a few weeks.

The wave of dizziness that hit her then was so strong that she collapsed against the sink and slowly sunk down to the floor in front of it. The men were all too busy checking the friends vital signs that they didn't notice as she slowly began to lose her consciousness. The effect of casting a difficult spell and having her magic drained simultaneously was making her body completely shut down and fear began to make her shake, especially when all four of the men glanced over in her direction and she realised that she couldn't get away.

With a feeling of complete hopelessness, she finally gave in to her bodies demands. Becky couldn't hold it back any longer and her eyes closed. The last thing she saw were the shoes of the scientist as he knelt in front of her.


	6. Annoying Men and Burning Houses

"Miss Andrews? Are you paying attention?"

Susie gasped, opening her tired eyes before quickly raising her head that was resting upon her hand. She glanced around, eyes half open before she remembered where she was and where she had been stuck for such a long time... She had been stuck in a meeting with her fellow agents for at least an hour now and all they were talking about were the funds that they were receiving should go into the KSA departments. At the moment they all seemed incredibly reluctant to talk about _WHY _the building was in the state that is was to start receiving the support in the first place, despite the fact that she had been asking since the first day she had arrived here. Each time the question was asked, an eerie silence would envelope the room that she was stood, the people around her would glance away, refusing to make eye contact and some would carefully, and somewhat awkwardly, shift out of the door and away.

"Yes, sorry. I just got lost in thought" The men that were sitting around the corner nodded their heads in understanding waving their hands and dismissing the fact that she was dozing off. There were seven men and her, apparently not many women made it to these meetings and there were several seats empty, she knew that quite a few of them had the brains to ignore these dull meetings, damn, how she needed to learn. She sighed when they slowly began to get back to their conversation, many of the men glancing back at the beautiful blonde with a slight pink blush on their face. The blonde fought the urge to roll her eyes at how easy the men in this building were to manipulate, and that thought alone made her eyes twinkle when an idea formed in her mind. First, she had to word things correctly.

Susie leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her hand and tilting her head to the side slightly before a smirk creeped onto her face. She noticed the men around her table were beginning to fidget nervously as they didn't know if they should stare into her deep green eyes or at her chest that she had ensured was placed in direct sight. It's not that Susie enjoyed using these tactics, not in the slightest, however these actions were in her very blood and being. She, like her friend, Becky, was a Witch. Susie didn't and couldn't control the surrounding areas with telekinesis and sometimes she would get incredibly jealous when she saw her best friend make something float toward her instead of standing up and grabbing it. The blonde Witch had other powers, she was an exceptional mind reader and empath, she could manipulate and sense the emotions of everyone around her. When Susie hit the age of 16 she felt a complete change, not only did she sense the emotions of the people walking around, but the sexual energies of everyone, male and female seemed to make her hungry and to this day, she still didn't understand why, but she was glad her urges were very easy to ignore. That on top of her natural good looks and womanly wiles meant that she could easily manipulate any situation to suit her needs. In fact, her empathic abilities and people skills were so good that she didn't need to use her incredible strength in many fights. The only person Susie had ever fought who was immune to her empathic manipulations and managed to beat her was her best friend, Becky.

During her musings, she picked up the glass of water in front of her absentmindedly and brought it gently to her lips, pretending that she couldn't sense the tense atmosphere or see that all of their eyes watched as she took a quick sip from the glass.

'_And now, I strike...'_

"So, I've heard a few rumours..." Susie stopped for added effect, sensing that they were all listening so very carefully. However, she knew that if she didn't get them like putty in her hands, this question would not only ruin this moment completely, but possibly ruin any future advances since they would be incredibly suspicious of her.

"That there is a big, bad organisation in town?" She giggled slightly, internally cringing when she saw the men lean toward her subconsciously. Carefully, so as to not cause confusion amongst the men sat around the table, she shifted their emotions so that they felt the need to answer honestly. Susie watched as their eyes flickered in recognition, all of them turning to face each other and hit their fist onto their hands, all eager to tell her everything that she wanted and _needed_ to know. So, with a flick of her blonde hair, she leaned back into her chair as all of the men began to talk, completely oblivious to the proud smirk that spread across her glossy lips.

'_Gotcha'_

* * *

><p>"Look, for the last time, I am fine. I just used to much energy!" Becky sighed dramatically and slumped back into the bed that Frankenstein must have placed her in after she had blacked out. She had woken up at least an hour ago and she had fully recovered, but they insisted that she should stay and rest because she had done so much for them already. During that time a few new faces would pop in to the room that she was staying in, just making sure that she had not attempted the great escape.<p>

"Are you sure? You look a little pale"

"I am naturally pale you stupid bowl head!" Ah yes, Tao. The strange man who refused to let her get a moments peace. She could tell he was interested in everything that she had done and was using the befriending tactic to get some answers. Either that or he was following basic orders to try and pry as much information out of the agitated Witch as he could. However, he should have noticed that his method was not working by now...

"Haha! Sorry!" She watched as he scratched the back of his head, eyes closed and a wide smile plastered onto his face. Becky groaned and covered her eyes with her arm, wishing she could just leave this place for the sheer fact of wanting to find some peace and quiet from the incredibly chatty man. After a moments silence, she began to get suspicious, he hadn't stopped talking for at least an hour and the fact that he had turned silent unnerved her completely. Peeking under her arm, she saw that his eyes looked almost sad as he stared at his fingers, clearly lost in his own thoughts...and Becky wanted to know why. She wanted to know why this cheerful man could be sad, how could he ever have a frown upon his face.

She concentrated on him, feeling his energies as they spun around his body as a defence and her eyes turned their natural purple. His energies were a lot different from the energies she felt from other people, they seemed human but a lot more advanced, almost human made. It was confusing her immensely and the Witch was beginning to get incredibly frustrated with the fact that she couldn't penetrate his mind, not without hurting him.

Becky groaned once more before sitting up quickly, squinting at the young man in front of her who was now staring wide eyed at the redhead, clearly surprised that she had moved so suddenly. Tao then flinched when she lifted her arms in the air and groaned once again.

"Why the hell doesn't any of this make sense?!" letting her arms fall back down to the bed as she complained loudly. She could almost see floating question marks around the head of Tao as he tilted his head slightly, wondering why she had her sudden outburst. It was during this moment, a song that Becky loved an awful lot was heard throughout the room.

"_Fly me to the moon  
>and let me plaaaaay among the staaars<br>Let me see what spring is like on...Jupiter and Mars"_

Becky gasped suddenly, the agitation and confusion that she had felt moments before had melted away in an instant, her hand shooting beneath the sheets and into the pockets of her blue jeans. There, she pulled out her phone. The young Witch smiled brightly at her phone, "Fly me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra" was the song that she had put as her best friends ring tone since they both loved the song, and every version of it up to date. When she pressed the answer screen and put the phone to her ear, she quickly glanced at Tao who was staring at her with a bemused expression on his face, one that quickly turned to embarrassed when she sent a friendly wink in his direction.

"Hello. Rebecca Sanders here, how can I help you?"

Tao and Becky shared a brief, cheeky smile.

"Where are you? I have found something out about the Union!"

Becky quickly sat up straight, eager to know everything that her friend found out. However, she knew that Susie wouldn't be impressed if she saw her in a bed with guys refusing to let her leave because of a few dangerous looking numbers on a scientists graph. She would maul the poor ginger alive if she found out that she had put herself in danger...Again.

"I'll meet you at our house, then we can talk" Susie hung up the phone soon after and Becky jumped from the bed, ignoring the protests of Tao who followed her quickly shouting nonsense about how she wasn't yet ready to be walking around. She slipped through the sliding doors and marched through the pure white hallways leading away from the lab, she was glad that she hadn't bumped into anyone yet and only had the young man who was behind her to ignore.

Eventually she quickly opened the door leading to the rest of the house and spotted Frankenstein and the black haired man that he had called 'Master'. Becky was confident she could have snuck past these people. That plan was ruined when she heard the loud voice of Tao shouting her name again before she crashed into her, making her stumble loudly into the room and gaining the attention of everyone in it.

"Oh my! You shouldn't be up yet! Your vital signs were still very –"

Becky turned to face him, her eyes glaring dangerously at the man who stopped approaching her, she wasn't angry at him, she was more annoyed that they weren't letting her leave. What surprised her more was how she saw the scientist change, his whole demeanour shifted. His once very happy facade slipped away, his eyes darkening menacingly when he noticed that she was acting hostile toward him when his 'Master' was in the room. The young Witch could sense that his powers were beyond what she could fight, the element of surprise could probably buy her time to escape from the building, but she probably wouldn't be able to damage him or make it very far.

She cleared her throat before bowing slightly. She was pretty sure people did this when they thanked someone.

"Thank you for helping me, Sir. However, I must be going. My friend has called me for something of great importance" and she straightened herself, noticing that he no longer looked like he felt threatened, instead his menacing expression one replaced with a calm and professional one.

"If you insist. Just please, take it easy. You really helped out a friend of mine today and I felt like ensuring you were in peak condition was the least I could do to repay you" Frankenstein smiled gently at her but still didn't remove from his protective position in front of the black haired man who was still sipping his tea with his eyes closed.

The redhead jumped slightly when she heard her phone go off once again, flicking it up to her ear quickly and answering. However, before she could greet her friend and ask her why she had rung again, she heard the sound of sirens and people screaming. Some of the voices were shouting for others to step back, their voices booming over the rest of the noise. In fact, it was so loud she was certain that the rest of the people in the room could hear it as well, especially since they all stayed silent and watched her carefully.

"Becky?! Oh my god. I am so glad you answered! Our house is on fire! I thought you might have been in danger! It has been completely destroyed! I was so worried" Her friends worried voice made Becky tense, she could sense that Susie was on the verge of crying and she didn't enjoy that one bit. Her quick breathing could be heard from the phone and throughout the room as she continued to wail to her best friend, clearly the thought that her redhead Witch had died caused her a lot of mental trauma.

"Susie, calm down sweetie. I'll be right there, just stay where you are" Becky turned around intending to leave through the strange door, not even sure how she should open it. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard her friend speak again, anger dripping from her voice.

"No. Becky, we were attacked. I can feel it, don't you dare come here. You will only be in danger. I'll go to where you are"

Becky awkwardly glanced behind her at the people who stared at her, their facial expressions were emotionless and she quickly looked away when she made eye contact with the blonde scientist.

"U-Uhm, I don't think—"

The phone was then snatched from her hands and pressed against the ear of Frankenstein who looked down at her, eyes telling her something that she couldn't understand, but it made her incredibly uneasy.

"Hello! I'm with your friend Becky- No no she isn't in danger, I'll give you the address and you can head over here as soon as possible..."

The young Witch ignored the rest of the conversation, glancing around the room nervously when she noticed that the man who she usually saw silently sipping away at his tea stand up and gracefully walked toward her. His red eyes that seemed to be unfocused, tired and emotionless were upon her, and Becky couldn't look away. When he was directly in front of the redhead, who was watching him with curious eyes, he reached forward with a single hand and placed it upon her shoulder.

He then proceeded to pat that shoulder.

Everyone in the room watched the man in shock and awkwardness as he continued to do this, clearly not sure when he was supposed to stop.

Frankenstein stopped the conversation with a beep of the phone and a sigh, before he turned around and glancing at his Master who was still awkwardly comforting the woman in front of him. He watched as she stuttered a quiet "Thank you" to the man in front of her and he finally stopped, pleased that he had comforted the clearly distressed woman.

"Your friend is on her way...she left me with some rather colourful threats if I dared do anything to hurt you." He chuckled darkly, amused at her friends behaviour. When the blonde scientist turned his attention back toward the woman, his smirk grew wider.

"Now...it's time for a few answers, don't you think?"

"Ah, I knew there was a reason you wanted me to stay in this house so badly. I presume my health was just an excuse?"

Frankenstein chuckled once again.

"Ah, sort of. However, with your friend here I feel that you would be more agreeable. Firstly, before she comes I will give you one chance to tell me the truth. If you lie to me now, You won't be given another chance and you WILL regret that" Becky watched as the aura in the room began to grow dark, she knew that he was releasing his energies to try and intimidate the younger woman and, as much as she hated to admit, it was working like a charm. The vile aura that he was letting out made her frown slightly, not accustomed to something that was so dark...so pure evil. Becky nodded once, a sign that he could continue.

"Are you from the Union?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's that?" 

* * *

><p><strong>Rubek - I'm sorry if their views on men offends anyone, don't worry! This is all part of the story! It will all come clear why they think of men like that soon enough. No, no. it won't be because of some iffy relationship from their past either. Leave reviews if you so desire! I am looking forward to hearing your comments!<strong>


	7. This is our Mission

Becky felt a lot more comfortable now that her friend was sat across from her. However, said friend did not look so pleased in the slightest. Susie had her arms crossed and her green, glaring eyes were focused on her best friend and her mouth was set into a deep frown.

"So, you are telling me that you came into a random house, used a spell you rarely use, got yourself so worked up you blacked out and you think that is all pushed aside because you saved the life of a man who was hostile to you when you first met?!" Susie spoke low, anger dripping from her voice as she slowly worked herself up even more than when she had first found out what had happened. Becky knew that if she didn't calm her down soon things could get incredibly ugly since everyone in this room was wound up tight, ready to spring into action if anything strange happened.

However, she simply couldn't. The redheaded Witch knew that once Susie was in a mood like this, she couldn't calm down and would snap at anyone and everyone. So, to save her pride Becky stayed silent, watching her friend as her face twitched even more in anger. She was positive a vein was beginning to bulge from her forehead and she shot forward, slamming her first hard onto the table in front of her before she continued with her rant.

"Are you that stupid or do you not care if you die?!" Her voice was now a lot louder and the slamming of her fist against the table shook the floor. This, naturally, attracted the man of the house, Frankenstein or almost seemed to float behind the blonde female almost daring her to continue to try and destroy his house. However, either Susie didn't notice or she didn't care because she growled once again at the friend who sat across from her, an emotionless expression on the redheads face.

Eventually, Becky spoke. She spoke with such confidence that even Frankenstein himself began to listen carefully. She removed the illusion from her eyes, her bright purple eyes stared directly at Susie who flinched slightly before scowling once again.

"I am a Witch, Susie. We are BOTH Witches. The last of the Witches Guild and the only ones to survive the Elemental Massacre that happened 5 years ago. I don't know about you, but watching the friends that I considered family die in front of me has made it my personal goal to ensure that no one innocent dies in my presence ever again!" Her voice remained even, strong and sure. Her eyes not once leaving the Witches eyes before her. The people who were sat around them all looked shocked at her statement but their curiosity got the better of them and they remained silent, wanting the two Witches to continue their spat. Even Frankenstein slowly floated back, giving the table a quick once over before skulking into the kitchen, muttering to himself about how he wants his house in one piece.

Susie's eyes widened before she closed them, nodding her head at the redhead. She rubbed her hand over her eyes and slumped forward, her shoulders beginning to shake. The blonde woman felt sadness replace her anger, suddenly feeling drained and completely hopeless as tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so worried. I didn't-"

"It's cool, shortcake. I do believe we have some explaining to do anyway" Becky winked at her best friend when she had sat back up, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling slightly in response, a weak laugh escaping from her lips at her friends nickname that comes from the fact that Susie is smaller than her. It was then that Susie and Becky glanced at the people around them, and during the hours of being here Becky could name them all now. There was Regis, the short white haired boy with the black stripes. Seira, the girl with the long white hair. Takeo, the man with the long purple hair. Tao, Bowl cut man. M-21, the man that she had saved and Rai, the silent guy who sips tea every second of the day (Or so it seemed).

Susie leaned back on the chair, crossing her legs with a slight smirk on her face. She then motioned with her hand toward the people who were watching them.

"Who wants to go first?"

Frankenstein cleared his throat, bringing their attention to the corner of the room where he had drifted off to when he realised he could not stay in the kitchen forever.

"So, if you are not part of the Union, who are you?" Becky and Susie looked at each other, almost scared to answer before Susie nodded to her friend and Becky began the explanation.

"We are Witches from an English organisation called The Witches Guild. It used to be a large group of women who took in women who would show signs of using what they would call, Magic"

"Used to be?" This question came from Regis who looked positively intrigued with their story. Of course he would be, he had probably never thought that Witches existed.

"Ah, yes. That really is a long story" Becky turned away from the man, glancing at Susie who cleared her own throat and began to tell everyone what had happened on the day that changed their lives for the worse.

* * *

><p><span><em>5 YEARS AGO – APRIL 19<em>_TH_

_The sun was just setting, the darkness of the night chasing away the brilliance of the light. Everything was bathed in shadow, the scenery that was so familiar began to look dark, mysterious and very different to what it looked like what the light lit the way. It was when the dark became so hard to see through that flames erupted from small globes that were mysteriously placed in front of a gap of trees. _

_Through those trees, these fiery globes could be found hovering in the trees, lighting the path with sparkling beauty. When the path from through the thick trees ended, more of these globes were placed in a neat pattern leading up sandy coloured marble steps. The light from these strange lanterns made the marble floor seemingly glitter as they would bounce slightly where they were hovering. At the top of these steps was a large, cream coloured castle. The huge front doors were a light brown and on the wood were carved intricate designs that glowed the same light as the lanterns. On either side of the door were too, smooth and perfectly rounded pillars that were supporting a balcony. The balcony itself was big enough for maybe two people and was rounded, a large stone barrier placed around it for people to lean on and not fall off. _

_On this day, the glass doors that led to the Balcony were open, long purple curtains billowed out, sucked out from the slight wind. Inside, three people were speaking._

"_Right girls, I need both of you to do me a very special mission!" A tall, elegant woman spoke. Her deep red hair was put in a neat bun, framing her peachy face, her bright red lips didn't look nearly as strong as it would have done on most people, in fact, it made her look even more sweeter. She wore a long, green dress that flowed behind her when she walked toward the two children in front of her and her brown eyes sparkled with laughter when she saw them standing stiffly, mimicking a soldiers stance._

_In front of the woman stood two girls, one 15 and the other 17. Both stood completely straight with the other arm pressed to their forehead in a salute. The younger girl had short copper hair, her purple eyes staring directly at the woman in front of her. She wore a white vest top and red three quarter length trousers and black converse were strapped to her feet. The taller and older child had long blonde hair that she tied in pigtails and fastened with soft purple ribbon, she wore a simple purple dress and blue trainers, this mission required comfort over fashion sense anyway. The woman in front of them laughed, leaning toward them and patting their heads._

"_Susie, Becky. This mission is top secret!" The two girls nodded, determination shining in their eyes._

"_I need you two to take the baskets on that table and collect as much Vervain as you can from the gardens!" The pretty woman pointed toward two small baskets that were placed on the table behind her. She had even ensured that there were two small bows tied to the handles in the colours that she knew the girls loved, one had a royal blue and the other a bright purple. The girls once again nodded before rushing toward the basket, Susie grabbing the purple basket and Becky grabbing the blue, excited that they came in the colours they loved._

"_But, Miss Snow, what is the Vervain going to be used for?" Asked the redheaded child. However, before the woman could respond Becky was pushed forward by an angry looking Susie who quickly scolded her._

"_It's 'Boss' and it's not our job to know" Susie huffed, crossing her arms and looking at the little girl with disappointment. Miss Snow covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She loved these two girls, they weren't like the others. Instead of learning love potions and caring about how they looked and how they were going to attract their knight in shining armour, they practiced the silly things. Becky became an expert at herbal medicine at a young age and spent most of her time reading books in trees, when asked to join a group of the other girls she would shake her head. All of the girls in the school knew that communicating with the men of the world was strictly forbidden although they were too young to know why. Miss Snow made that decision a long time ago._

_Miss Snow was the leader of the Witches Guild and these two girls were two of her many students. Ever since that day when she spotted the two girls pretending they were soldiers and taking down imaginary monsters, she knew they would become great people. Here they were, dedicated to such a simple task as collecting a few plants, and they really did make an adorable and amazing team._

_A new emotion flickered across Becky's face, a look that was more than determination. She nodded her head violently, completely believing the words of her best friend before they quickly ran out of the room._

"_BYE MISS SNOW!"_

_*Thwack*_

"_IT'S BOSS!"_

_When the doors to her chambers closed and the girls began to scamper down the hallways. Becky flying alongside her skipping friend giggling, they would push each other into bushes, throw acorns toward each other and try and balance along the side of the fountain that was near the entrance to their garden._

"_Wow! A real life mission!" Becky squealed, excited. She landed in front of her best friend who joined her in her little happy dance. _

"_I know! It's so exciting! Soon we will become the best of the best! People will be asking for us to solve crimes, save lives and protect the world!" Susie exclaimed, running toward the large gates and stopping at the entrance with a huge smile on her face. In front of her she could see a large garden full of all of the plants a Witch could ever want, the glowing orbs that were floating around lit the plants and made the place look incredibly magical._

"_It's mission time" Susie and Becky nodded to each other before kicking open the large gates, the orbs that were slowly and peacefully hovering around the garden all stopped and turned red, heading toward the two children who were currently in odd poses, trying to look like an intimidating team. Susie jumped to the side when an orb flew toward her and she watched as it crashed into the bush behind her. Becky jumped and flew over another and grit her teeth when it spun around and gave chase, the red of the orbs suddenly making this mission a lot more dangerous looking. _

"_I'll distract them, you get what we came for!" Shouted the redhead who ducked under another flying orb. _

_The two girls dodged, spun and jumped out of the way of the glowing, angry red orbs. However, Becky was getting tired and the orbs were relentless. She barely dodged an orb that shot toward her head and she was positive that would have took her head clean off! When she looked back around her she noticed she was completely surrounded and she knew she was done for. Becky held her legs in front of her face, wrapping her arms around her knees and began to thank everyone in her life that had been her friend and had supported her...except for Charlie...she would NEVER thank that girl! Not even when death stared her straight in the eye! She glared at the orbs as they flew toward her like an angry swarm._

"_STOOOOOOOP! We win!" Shouted the blonde child from below who was proudly holding a leaf of Vervain and smugly threw it in her basket. The orbs turned yellow again and Becky cheered before joining her friend in the garden to harvest the rest of the Vervain. Becky and Susie knew that the small orbs would not have hurt them. They were the only children to know that these orbs were not just balls of light, they had a mind of their own. The two girls were often mocked by others whenever they were caught talking to the shining lights, but they never saw how the light would shine bright and shake whenever the girls told it a joke._

_Miss Snow was proud of them. Although she never told them what those orbs were, she encouraged and praised their behaviour. Soon, the girls ran from the gardens, smiling and waving back at the orbs that flickered and bobbed up and down a little faster than usual. Their baskets were heavy with green Vervain and they hurriedly ran back toward the castle wanting to please their teacher with their quick results._

_However, when they turned the corner the girls noticed a man hovering up and onto the balcony. He wore a white suit and had short, messy brown hair. His deep blue eyes were fixated on the window and when he let his feet touch the ground, he glanced before walking through the glass doors of Miss Snows room. _

"_Wooow! It's a man!" Becky whispered to her blonde friend who was also in a daze. They hadn't seen a man here since...forever! _

"_Let's go listen in to what they are saying!" Becky muttered, Susie agreeing quickly. The redhead Witch bit the handle of her basket and grabbed her best friend by the hands, lifting her up into the air shakily, struggling to hold more than her own weight. When the two children were hovering over the balcony Becky couldn't hold on anymore and she ended up dropping Susie onto the white floor who quickly stood up in order to rub her sore butt. _

"_Ouch! What was that for?!" Susie hissed at her friend who landed next to her breathing heavily. Becky awkwardly laughed in response and scratched her cheek, but before she could respond she heard the hissing of voices inside the room and they both leaned in the hear more._

"_Heather, please! You must release the elementals you have imprisoned here!" It was the man._

"_You know I can't Bastion. If they get let out the world will slowly be changed. I have to protect my girls and the people!" They heard Miss Snow reply._

"_You will be put in danger! It is only a matter of time before they overwhelm your magic and they will destroy the school! Let me remove them for you!"_

_There was complete silence after that. Susie and Becky glanced at each other confused before they stepped closer and peered inside the room. They watched as Miss Snow shook her head and turned away from the man who stepped closer, grabbing her around the waist._

_Miss Snow seemed to relax for a second before she pulled away, pushing at the man so that he would step back._

"_Stop it Bastion! You know what happens to the men that Witches fall in love with! Please, do not make my emotions get the best of me" Her features turned to sadness, pain flitted through her eyes and the man sighed. However, he did not back away like she had wanted him to. Instead, he placed his hands on either of her shoulders and rested his head against hers._

"_I am not scared of a little curse, Heather. My love for you completely chases that fear away" It was a sight to see, two adults embracing in a warmly lit room with two children peering in through the glass doors, their eyes sparkling at the sweet words of the man. Sure, they weren't interested in romance, but they saw the smile on Miss Snows face and knew that she was indeed, very impressed. _

"_You aren't scared of turning into a monster?" Miss Snow asked, gently brushing her fingers across his cheek. He shook his head._

"_You will end up like those monsters underneath the school! Don't be such a fool! If you won't care for your life for yourself, then do me the favour and care for it for me!" She pleaded, her voice getting surprisingly loud making the girls gasp and the attention of the two adults to turn toward the door, spotting the two girls who were gawking at the scene._

"_Girls!" Miss Snow gasped and quickly walked toward the door._

_However, by the time she got there the two girls were already flying (Becky almost dropping Susie every few seconds) into the distance and the two baskets of Vervain were left on the balcony for Miss Snow to take. _

_The girls flew to their usual spot. It was a small hill that caved in slightly and was hidden by a tree that had fallen down in front of it, they landed and crawled past the tree and into the small hole, huddling together for a few minutes in silence as their brains processed what they had just seen._

"_M-Men...become m-monsters?" Becky stuttered, her eyes wide with fear and she reached for Susie in her moment of panic. Susie nodded in confirmation._

"_That is what she said..."_

"_And...those monsters are...underneath us?" Becky asked, both of them looking at each other before slowly turning their eyes to the ground. They were scared, this place was their home...the only place where the monsters couldn't get them, the only place where they were safe and accepted. _

_Susie gently wrapped her arms around the quivering redhead who was starting to cry. Her fantasy of being forever safe in this world being crushed completely along with her 15 year old heart. However, before they could continue, a deafening explosion cracked through the air, shaking their very bones and making them scream and cover their ears._

_They quickly scurried out of their hole and glanced at the once beautiful castle that they lived in. Flames licked through every window and bricks fell from the sides of the building. Without thinking the two girls ran toward the castle, worried about their friends. However, they could get no closer than the bushes beside the front entrance when they saw their friends running through the door, screaming, crying and begging for mercy. The two girls who were hiding in the shadows felt an overwhelming sense of relief, Susie stepping out of the shadows to join them so that they could all run to safety. _

_Suddenly, a large, brown monster grew from the ground in front of the group of children, letting out a deafening roar as it slammed the ground where the children were throwing smoke and the once glittering marble up into the air. Susie and Becky stared at the smoke hoping to see their friends run toward them, to feel them grab their arms and pull them with them as they ran. It was too much to wish for and the large monster that was seemingly made from dark, mud coloured rock stepped through the dust with the hand that slammed into the ground soaked with the blood of innocent children._

"_NO!" Susie shouted. Tears streaming down her face as she began to see the dead bodies of her friends appear through the thick smoke, each one laying lifeless amongst the cracked ground. The rock monster turned to them, his green eyes glowing and a sickening chuckle shake the air as he raised his arms once more in an effort to crush the two girls that were stood staring at him. However, before he could make contact with the two children, a small and fragile barrier made his arm bounce back slightly. He roared with laughter when he saw the shaking redhead hold her hands out to him, her purple barrier being the only thing stopping the titanic monster from reaching the defenceless girls._

"_L-Leave us alone!" Becky shouted, her voice quivering and cracking as the monster took another step closer..._

_And another..._

_Then, when they thought it truly was over. A large white light blinded the monster, a screech from what sounded like a bird filled the air and the girls looked toward the balcony, seeing Miss Snow stand there, a pure white aura swimming around her body and forming what looked like wings._

"_LEAVE MY GIRLS ALONE!" And the girls watched in amazement as the creature howled in pain as her voice cracked his skin and sent him tumbling down the stairs in a heap of rock. Then Miss Snow fell from the balcony and landed on the floor in front of the children, blood soaking her dress and smeared across her face._

"_Miss Snow!" _

"_No. My girls, please go. Save yourselves. Promise me you will become the greatest Witches that I know you will become!" Miss Snow wanted them to leave, she couldn't watch these girls die. She had failed to protect all of her girls, the least she could do is try and save the girls that will bring about a new change to the world of Witches._

_Susie and Becky continued to run toward her, ignoring her pleas for them to escape whilst they still had a chance, their plan was to drag the dying body of their teacher to safety and get someone to help her. They were children, they couldn't live on their own!_

"_THAT IS YOUR MISSION! LIVE! FOR ME!" Miss Snow wailed at the girls, tears running down her pale face as she felt the rock monster slowly beginning to raise again, the limbs of his large body slamming against the floor as he walked toward the castle again. Both of the girls stopped._

"_M-mission?" Becky asked, her eyes red from crying when she saw the only woman who was like a mother to her nod and smile from the ground that she lay. Becky rubbed her eyes before both girls stood up straight and saluted the woman who watched them, her throat tightening as she tried to hold back the cries and sadness that she felt for having to do this to these innocent children._

"_YES BOSS!" Both of the girls screamed, louder than they needed to. They were afraid that if they didn't put so much strength into their voices they would break. They couldn't cry when they had a mission._

_Then, with tears welling up in their eyes, Becky grabbed Susie by the hands and flew off into the air. They refused to turn back when they heard the loud roar of the monster and the rest of the castle crumbling down behind them._

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT TIME<span>

Silence. It was all silence. Susie could feel the mixed shock and rage at what had happened to the children of the Witches Guild. She could feel the sadness from her best friend as she remembered those times when she was truly happy. However, they were on a mission. They could not afford to lose their way.

"The monster...was it like the monster that attacked us?" M-21 asked, his voice gentle. Becky nodded in confirmation, looking toward the silver haired man who was sat, leaning forward and staring at the ground before him.

"Sort of. They are called Elementals so each and every one of them are assigned to a specific element. The one that attacked the Witches Guild was a rock element. We were attacked by an ice element. Of course, there are Fire, Water, Air, Light, Dark and Void elements that are now either heading to Korea or are already here..." Becky sat back into her chair, sighed and crossed her legs.

"Don't feel sorry for us" Susie piped up. Staring hard into the eyes of each person that was in that room with a grim smile on her face.

"We are Witches and Witches do NOT just sit around letting those monsters roam" With a nod of her head, Susie stood up and walked toward the balcony that was in that room, the image of Miss Snow holding her hand out toward Susie made her close her eyes. Becky watched her as she clenched her fist before turning to face the group once more, determination in her eyes, her voice growling and giving new found hope to the young redhead who smiled proudly at her best friend.

"We will kill each and every one of those monsters. THAT is our mission!"


	8. The Gang

In a dark room filled with the light from only computer screens there could only be heard the tapping of fingers against a keyboard as Tao, the computer genius worked quickly to find what they needed. His face held complete concentration as he clicked on link after link, sliding the mouse to where it needed to be. His fingers were moving so fast that they seemed to be a blur as his lightning fast typing skills went into full gear, he was clearly on to something.

"Wow..." Becky whispered, sat behind him on a large, comfortable chair waiting for him to pull up the surveillance down the street of her house. The Witch sat with her legs tucked to her chest, and her head resting on top, eyes wide and impressed. They were hoping they would catch someone or something destroying the house however the redhead was more intrigued with how well he could work his computers. She could only imagine how well he would be playing games and THAT was something she was very good at as well.

He spun around on his swivel-y chair, a smug smirk on his face when he saw the shocked expression on her face. When Becky saw this, she immediately sat up straight, let her legs drop to the floor, slamming her mouth shut from its gawking and instead snorted, folded her arms and looked away from man trying to make him think she was uninterested with his talent. However, Tao was a smart man and he knew all too well that she impressed with his talent. Sure, he was happy that someone else was impressed and not calling him a geek but a part of Tao wanted to brag a little.

"I know. I am pretty awesome" Tao twirled in his chair, staring at the ceiling and chuckling slightly when he heard the Witch let out a slight snort, waving her hand slightly dismissing him, still refusing to look at the man who was still twirling away. However, he stopped suddenly and leaned forward on his chair, resting his elbows on his legs.

"So, how are those Elementals created?" Becky blinked at the sudden change in topic. However, she knew that it was going to be brought up at some point so answered easily and quickly.

"Good question, bowl head" She clapped slowly and laughed when he pretended to bow, she then continued with her explanation.

"There are rumours saying that once a Witch proclaims her love toward a man and acts upon that love a curse is activated. This curse, wherever it came from, is apparently so strong that it affects every Witch and has lasted for generations. It turns any man that a Witch is emotionally attached to into an elemental, regardless of their level of strength" Tao listened carefully and stroked his chin in thought. It was incredibly serious and shocking, however, Tao didn't want the young Witch to be too upset about something she couldn't change.

"So, what do you mean by 'act upon it'?" He again asked the Witch, a cheeky smile creeping on to his face causing Becky to flick her foot forward in an attempt to kick his leg. However, he quickly avoided this by twirling once again in his chair and facing the computer.

"You can't be that awesome if you haven't even found the surveillance footage yet..." Grumbled the Witch. Resting her head on her hand and staring at the back of the head of the computer genius with a bored expression and she made sure to keep this bored expression on her face she watched him slowly turn back around to face her. Tao leaned on his hand, mimicking her expression and staring directly into her eyes whilst he spread his long fingers out to the side of him and toward the keyboard. He then pushed a single button and watched with an amused and smug expression as Becky blinked when she saw an image of her house appear on the screen, people walking past and talking showed that he had indeed found the footage.

"Oh...Good job"

Just as they both started to watch the surveillance on the screen in comfortable silence, M-21 strolled through the sliding doors. Becky glanced over his appearance, he did look a lot healthier now. His face was no longer sickly pale, he no longer walked with a slight limp due to his legs still being quite sore and his hand had completely healed. He gave a quick glance toward Tao who glanced back, their eyes met for a few seconds before the computer genius turned back toward the screen and watched as the people continued walking down the streets on the recorded footage.

"Becky, is it?" M-21 rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, avoiding looking into the Witches eyes.

The redhead raised her eyebrow at the silver haired man.

"Yes it is"

"Thanks" He muttered quickly, scratching his cheek. Becky watched as he awkwardly shuffled on the spot, clearly not used to thanking people for saving his life, he must be a hard cookie. However, she knew what it felt like and how weird it could feel, so, she did her best to ensure that he wasn't embarrassed for very long.

"Any time, silver head" Wide eyes looked up at the Witch who held a wide, toothy grin upon her face. M-21 nodded back before sitting down next to Tao, all of them staring at the screen and waiting for any suspicious signs leading toward when the house that the two women had rented blew up.

* * *

><p>Susie groaned, flicking the screen across her smart phone violently before throwing it onto the chair beside her. She was frustrated, beyond frustrated, the blonde Witch was slowly turning infuriated with how everything was turning out. Susie just wanted to punch something, anything, to relieve the tension that was coursing through her body.<p>

"No response?" Came a calm, collected and feminine voice. It actually startled Susie quite a bit that, when she glanced up at the white haired woman, she forgot how to speak for a few seconds. It was during those seconds that Seira glanced down at her fingers slightly, no emotion crossing her young face.

"Oh! No...No. My boss isn't answering his phone and I wasn't given the number of the person who was supposed to be our tour guide around these parts so I can't contact him..." The blonde groaned once again, running her fingers through her hair. Her boss had told them that he could be contacted through a separate number than his work phone, he said he would answer that phone whenever and wherever because finding the elementals and stopping their rampage was top priority. However, he hadn't answered his phone for over 3 hours now and she was beginning to make plans of having Becky fly there and kick him in the face. The amount of times she had rang his number in the space of 3 hours had probably easily gone into the triple digits.

"Any news?" This question was asked by none other than the owner of the house, Frankenstein who came waltzing into the room with a calm expression on his face. Susie shook her head sadly before she sighed.

"We really should be going though. We will just put you in trouble if we stay here any longer" She lowered her head, she felt like a burden and she was not used to that feeling. All of these people who were lived in house had been incredibly nice to both of the Witches considering they were technically strangers. Rai, Frankenstein, Takeo, Tao, Seira and Regis were all quite understanding, wanting to help them even though they didn't need to at all. Sure, they wanted information of the new bad boys that made their way to town, but they could have easily had kicked them out after they got the information they want.

Sue had to applaud her best friend. She attracted the nicer people in life despite her bad past and attempt at keeping people away due to the fact that they were being hunted by the very monsters that they hunted. Before anyone could respond to the depressing musing of the blonde Witch Tao came running through into the room noisily.

"We found something and it's really hard to explain...Becky just said-" He cleared his throat before pulling a serious expression and an equally serious voice "Get everyone in here, this is serious" and with that, all eight of them walked into the computer room to stare at the large screen. Becky had asked for it to be paused on one particular scene and they all stared at it in confusion. Right in front of them was a still of the street that the house of the two Witches lived in. The house was burnt, fire pouring from the windows and the people around the house held terrified expressions and were in the process of running away from the powerful flames that had erupted and according to their reactions, quite suddenly as well.. Susie glanced at Becky inquisitively, her redheaded friend must have seen something but she wasn't giving it away. Instead, she was gazing at a small section of the flames with glaring eyes. Susie followed her gaze and looked carefully toward the frozen flames, the warm colours masking the slight grey spot perfectly. To the untrained eye it would look like a plume of smoke rising from the house as it burned down, however, these two Witches knew better. Looking at the small smudgy patch of what looked like smoke there was a face of a man, the rest of him had slowly started to disappear and if Becky hadn't scared Tao half to death by shouting "STOP!" they probably would have missed it completely. Susie was impressed, Becky had managed to spot an air elemental. They were rare.

"So an air elemental was there?" Susie asked Becky, the others suddenly very curious and leaning toward the screen and squinting trying to see what the two women saw. After a few seconds they all simultaneously went "Ahhhhhh" and nodded when they finally saw the wispy figure.

"So we found the guy that destroyed your home. Look at him, repulsive. Completely inelegant" Regis scoffed, still looking at the creepy face of the smiling, malevolent air element.

"Not quite. It doesn't make sense. It is well known amongst Witches that Elementals do NOT go outside of their own element. If this air element had attacked the house, it would have been blown to pieces, not burnt to the ground..." Explained the blonde Witch, rubbing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. It was all beginning to get incredibly confusing. Modified Elementals, air elements setting things on fire...it just went against everything they had learnt.

"Elementals are known to be rather dumb, when the man turns, they run off of pure anger. Pure instinct. Their attacks are always straight forward, go for the head, type of strike. They don't have the patience or brain power to plan out something as simple as burning a house down...Unless..." Becky stared at Susie, desperately trying to figure something out that wasn't as daunting, or as terrifying as the thought she had in her head. However, Susie had caught on, her eyes widening almost comically before she grit her teeth and slammed her hand down on the back of her friends chair.

"Unless someone else is pulling the strings" Susie pushed out from her teeth. Anger seemed to drip from her, making everyone in the room tense. It all made too much sense. The elementals would never have been able to think about modifying themselves since they all had a serious pride problem, each of them thinking they are the most amazing element to grace the path they walk. An air element found on the scene of a burnt down house? That wouldn't have happened 5 years ago, air elements hated getting too hot. They despised Fire elements for their temperature, favouring the cold water elements over anything else. However, that favouring only went so far, they would even kill each other on sight.

"We just need to find out who their boss is...IF we are right about this" The redhead Witch stated, giving an encouraging pat on her friends shoulder before turning to face the rest of the group. She didn't want to get these guys involved, but if their Union were modifying the Elementals like they assumed they were then they would need their help.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Takeo asked, grabbing a hair band and tying up his long, purple hair that Becky was slightly jealous of. How on earth did he manage to keep his hair in such amazing condition when he whips around fighting bad guys constantly?

"The usual way. Beat them up, make them scream...soon they will be spilling their guts to us. If that doesn't work, we will have to crack their heads open and read their thoughts" Susie smirked as she said this, enjoying the thought of continuing the hunt of the monsters that ruined their childhood.

"We can find this guy close by" Becky said, pointing to the screen but careful not to touch it. If Tao was anything like her, he wouldn't be very impressed at having smudges on his computer screen. "If that was his only order, he will have no idea what to do next. Rogue elemental mode would be activated and he will probably start creating some hefty storms to lure Susie and myself from our...'hiding place'" It was then that the two girls stood up. The blonde Witch walked toward the door with her friend behind, they were ready to let off a bit of steam.

"Wait! Shouldn't we go with you? What if there is more than an elemental?" M-21 shouted quickly so as to stop the girls from leaving. He himself didn't know why he was so worried. They were all complete strangers, was it because they were women? He glanced at his friends before clearing his throat awkwardly. Both of the girls turned around to face him, a grim smile on both of their faces.

"You guys shouldn't get invo-"

Before Susie could finish, Rai, with his eyes closed strolled past the two girls with Frankenstein walking behind him.

"Too late" Frankenstein chuckled deeply, amazed that his master had once again stepped up to help more people. He was beginning to see an even more amazing person than he originally thought his master was...He was selfless, brave and helped those he thought needed it. He wasn't afraid to die for the people he considered his friends and since he had stepped forward to help the two girls, he was positive the rest of their little 'gang' would follow out of loyalty, trust and friendship. He had given his master the life he had always wanted, he finally had people to call his friends.

Becky and Susie watched with wide eyes as the rest of the people strolled through the door with determined expressions on their face and when they were finally alone in the computer room, they turned to each other with shocked expressions.

"You take half and I'll take the other?" Becky inquired

"Split up, search for clues?" The blonde Witch continued

"Beat some elemental ass?" They both smiled, truly happy for the first time since the Elemental massacre. They finally felt like they could integrate with other people comfortably, they could be as weird as they wanted and not be considered a freak because these people were just as strange and wonderful as they were. So, with a huge smile on their faces, they walked out of the doors to join the rest of their new-found crime fighting gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Rubek - Ah man I am having some difficulty trying to find a way to continue this. I have so many ideas that I sort of can't choose which one to write! Ack! So, I apologise if I am not as quick as I usually am when updating the story. I will get there eventually!<strong>


	9. It's simple, right?

Waiting...

Waiting...

More Waiting...

Becky and Susie sat atop a tall, abandoned building and stared across the city. They had been there for at least an hour and a half already. The two girls had spoken with Frankenstein and found that the government here had yet to clear this area up due to the fact that it was a constant battle ground for them when enemies came...of course this meant that they were also going to be delaying the choice of repairing this area after they fought the elemental. After a few games of eye spy, they gave up since they realised they were too high up for anything tricky to guess to be spotted. Instead, they opted to relax, waiting for the word from the little man in their ears. The plan was simple, Susie and Becky would wait and let their auras completely relax, let it become detectable so that the elemental would sense that and come charging in. They hoped that the two Witches would be able to defeat the elemental before Rai and the others had to step in, in fact, everyone was confident that would happen...if the elemental wasn't modified.

It was dark and the lights below caused an almost glittering effect as people would turn their lights off, then on again, then off again. It was definitely a sight that the two Witches enjoyed. The moon was high in the sky, shockingly close but they felt a sense of calmness over it, the Witches were raised being told that the moon was the ultimate portrayal of Witches and femininity and since it also reminded them of the fonder memories of their time in the Witches Guild, they sat in silence, small smiles over their faces. The breeze was gentle and it felt good to finally allow their magic to be free. Have you ever straightened a joint that had been bent for so long? That is exactly how finally allowing their magic out of its restraints felt.

Becky suddenly jolted upright when a stronger gust of wind flung her hair across her face and brought along an eerie aura, it caused her skin to crawl with disgust and fear.

"What the hell is that?" It was a question to herself, but Susie turned to her with questioning eyes, even the small voice of Tao in the earpieces he had given to them piped up after the long silence. The redhead shook herself and looked in the direction she felt the aura.

"That is not right..." Becky muttered, completely unaware that Susie and Tao were slowly becoming nervous with her reluctance to answer their questions. They knew, even Tao who hadn't known her for very long, that if something made Becky worry, it would definitely make everyone else worry. It was just the way everything around here worked.

Susie watched as Becky broke from her daze and with hard eyes, spoke to Susie and Tao.

"Guys. I have found the elemental, we were right, he is attracted to Susie and I...but..." She drifted away from her sentence, the aura of the elemental increasing to shocking proportions as it came closer, it was stronger than she had imagined, not so strong that Susie or herself couldn't beat it, but stronger than they had originally calculated. Stronger than it ever should have been and at the rate that it was approaching it would he attacking the two Witches in less than 5 minutes.

"Becky, is something wrong?" the crackling voice of Tao caused her to smirk slightly, his voice was full of panic yet he was quite a way away from where herself and the elemental were bound to clash. Becky wasn't insulting the guy, not a chance. His brains and abilities with computers impressed her to no end, something she would not be admitting to the smug and cheerful man and she was glad that he was far away from the fight, mainly because he was a long distance fighter and she didn't need to protect the man in a close combat fight. Becky was also certain that there was a tiny ounce of friendship that had sparked between the two, she wasn't so sure, but that was also the reason for the relief she felt when he had told her he was going to be far, FAR away.

"I think so. This elemental, I think he has been modified. I can't say for sure..." However, before she could continue with her explanation a large cracked formed underneath the feet of the two women and began to shake the whole building.

"Jump!" Even with that order from Susie, the two girls knew what they had to do. As soon as their feet left the roof, a large chunk from the building flew from the side and hit another abandoned building next to it and crumbling upon impact with a shockingly loud crash that echoed across the dark city. Susie landed gracefully onto another part of the building almost tempted to roll her eyes at the fact that Becky had jumped off of the building and was currently flailing her arms in the air trying to regain her balance. The aura that flew toward her with a killing intent stopped her from enjoying that moment, it was approaching alarmingly fast from behind the blonde Witch. When the elemental was in reach, she swung her fist around, not intending to hit the elemental since it was made from air, but to lure it to her redheaded Witch who could use her powers to form a dome of some sort, prevent the creature from moving.

However, her fist connected with something very much solid and since she wasn't planning on killing the beast, she hadn't put her super strength into full play so the hit pretty much did nothing to the air elemental. This didn't go unnoticed by the chuckling beast in front of the surprised blonde who stared at it with wide, shocked eyes. In front of the two Witches was not something they ever expected to see. It was a grey figure of a man like they had seen in the still shot, his features were dark and an evil smirk was worn on his face, black eyes stared down at them. He had long, wispy hair that flowed around, almost majestically if you ignored the fact that he was a complete psychopath. In the centre, where the elementals heart should have been there was a large metal box that flashed with blue lights at an incredibly fast pace. Susie's fist was pressed against the centre of that large box and before she was able to retract her fist the elemental let out a bellow, an electrical current charging the winds around him and shocking the blonde Witch who was thrown back by the force of the attack.

She landed in a heap near the edge of the building, denting the brick and causing dust to surround her. Her muscles could be seen slightly twitching from the aftershock of having a large amount of electrical current surge through her body. However, the Elemental had plans to finish the wounded Witch and began a slow, leisurely stroll toward the now unconscious female. He raised his wispy hands, clenching them into fists as he allowed the pale blue electricity to focus in those areas, eventually he let out another roar before throwing his hands down toward the blonde Witch.

What he didn't expect was for a large, unseen force to push his fists back and knocking him off balance. His dark eyes glared up at the redheaded Witch who had her arm outstretched toward the monster, in his rage he lifted his body up into the air intending to meet the floating woman in the air. Becky pushed the palm of her hand forward, focusing her energy to aim toward the box that she assumed was the source of his incredible new power. She watched as his eyes widened and a grunt left his mouth before he was thrown back completely off of the building that Susie lay. With a slight pang of sympathy toward the repair men, she watched as the air elemental crashed into the abandoned building beside her. The air elemental had increased the strength of the wind that surrounded him and effectively protecting the box from any damage. However, this also meant that it destroyed a large portion of the tall building and the chunks of brick that fell to the ground caused dull bangs as they hit against the cement floor below. The redhead stared toward the elemental, the dust that had gathered in that area concealing him completely from her view and it was at that moment that she was thankful for her aura detection.

"Becky?! Are you okay? I can't detect him, I can't tell you what move he is going to make!" Tao shouted down the ear piece, panic gripping at him. He was good at this, good at scanning the enemy and reading their movements, telling his comrades how to avoid, telling Takeo where to shoot...but this Elemental wasn't even detected on his laptop. Becky watched as a few bullets were shot into the dust and metal hitting off of metal rang through the now eerie silence, the owner of the gun was nowhere to be seen.

"Tao, don't worry. I told you this might happen, he is an air elemental after all" She quickly jumped into the air and flew toward broken ground behind the abandoned buildings, making sure that the air elemental had followed her. Becky couldn't risk the chance that Susie could get caught in the cross fire, she needed to keep her safe. So, when she landed and the Elemental charged toward her, she pushed her palm toward the monster before swinging it to her left effectively grabbing the creature and throwing it further away from her friend. It was at this point that M-21 jumped out from behind somewhere, to be honest, she didn't have a clue where he came from. With a battle cry he jumped toward the stunned elemental and threw his clawed hands down toward the box. However, his claws had no effect on the strange new modification and as huge cuts appeared in the ground behind the air elemental, it was then that Becky knew that M-21 was in for some pain, especially since his hand was directly on the box and he was gritting his teeth as he continued to push down with as much strength as he could muster.

"M-21! Move!" It's not like she cared...well, she sort of did. Regardless of the confusion, she jumped toward the silver haired man effectively pushing his body away from the air elemental that seconds later began to flash with electricity. They landed painfully on the ground to the side, Becky landing on top of the silver haired man and she was positive that she had winded the poor wolf but had little time to spare on the groaning man below her. With a sickening chuckle, the air elemental rose into the air and began to spin, slowly at first. As the seconds ticked by the winds began to pick up its pace and she had to lower herself down further when she saw the winds were so strong they had lifted a large slab of cement from the ground, spinning it around in the small tornado that she and M-21 were currently stuck in.

"Wiiitch. You cannot hurt me, not anymore. I am better, better than my brethren, better than YOU!" With that last word, he dived toward the redhead Witch. His large, wispy hands gripped around her arms painfully with pressure that would surely leave a bruise. The elemental pulled her into the centre of the tornado, laughing at her expression as the air was knocked from her lungs and she strained to breath it back in. She could see a few sparks flash on the box and she knew that Takeo was still trying to shoot, to distract the crazed monster that held her. However, he couldn't get close enough to help her, not with the speed these winds were going. With a smirk the elemental charged up the box, laughing, a crazed expression on his face as the electrical current began to course through the Witch he had in his grasp and a scream of pain tore from her throat, the sound making him shudder in joy.

She felt as the skin underneath his wispy hands began to burn under the attention of the electricity. A few of the stones that were being thrown around in the wind would slice across her skin leaving trails of blood to dribble down, effectively staining her now torn and completely ruined clothing. Her mind was quickly going blank as her brain became impossible to work due to the lack of oxygen, her eyes drooped slightly as she watched the smirk of the grey figure in front of her widen considerably and as more pain shot through her limbs, she knew he had increased the voltage.

"_Did you know that Witches who have great control over their mind can reflect the energy that another throws at her?" _It was Miss Snow, her voice sounding like a distant memory as it echoed in her mind.

"_Really? How?" _This time it was her own voice, a younger version of her own voice. Surely she was cracking up. So death made you replay a random memory?

"_Simple. A Witch is connected to the very energy of this world and if she can connect, become one with the energy she has ultimate control. Of course, this is a terrible strain on the body"_

"_That doesn't sound simple at all!" _Becky would have smiled at the memory. Smiled at how Miss Snow managed to deal with the whining from every child. However, something was happening to her body that had caused everything to leave her mind completely. She felt hypersensitive, the wind around her and the electricity coursing through her...she could feel a beat. The beat was consistent, a constant drumming in the back of her mind that she knew if she forced her magic in and disrupted that beat something would happen. Becky closed her eyes and concentrated, the thrumming, the pain, the blood dripping down from the cuts on her skin...the beat.

Takeo gripped onto the unconscious Susie from atop the building and stared down at the scene before him. M-21 and himself were gritting their teeth in frustration as they could no longer get in and save the woman that was in the grasp of the crazed monster. He quickly glanced down at the blonde Witch who shifted slightly and groaned in pain before sitting up and noticing that her best friend was slowly suffocating.

"Becky!" Susie stood up on shaky legs and attempted to run toward her friend only to be pushed back as a strong gust of wind swung through the air, shaking the very building they were stood on. The blonde Witch glanced beside her noticing that M-21, Takeo and even Tao were on the roof and waiting for an opening to be created by the monster but they all wore grim expressions...they knew that the monster would only create an opening after the redhead in his grasp was dead.

A bright light enveloped the two floating figures forcing them all to shield their eyes at the intensity before a deafening bang echoed through the abandoned part of the city. They could only watch in surprise as the two figures were flung apart from each other at an incredible speed and Becky was flung into the air before crashing painfully onto the ground and effectively denting the floor as she rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop, gasping for air and wincing at the pain that breathing caused.

"Becky?! Are you ok?!" With half lidded eyes she watched as Susie ran toward her, the three men following quickly and she glanced at Tao who had shouted the question at the dazed redhead.

"T-Tao. I'm fine *huff* just a little...shocked" She was pleased with herself. It wasn't every day she managed these puns in the face of danger before she closed her eyes as a wave of tiredness washed over her.

A battle cry sounded all around the barely conscious female and with a raised eyebrow watched as Susie ran toward the air elemental. The group of fighters were pleased, whatever Becky had done to the box had caused the elementals movements to become jerky as the lights flashed red and began to spark. However, that didn't stop the air elemental from being able to rise into the air in an attempt to dodge the fatal attack and with a loud cackle, he began to plan his escape. He raised his arms, ready to propel himself faster into the air but felt something tighten around the box and when he glanced down all he saw were thick, black wires gripping it tightly before a jolt of electricity caused a high pitched scream to tear from his throat. Effectively, this stopped the elemental from being able to move out of the way of the fist of Susie and with a grin plastered across her face, she swung her fist forward with all of the strength she could muster.

The box cracked and white light began to spill from the centre. The wispy figure clawed at the box as he began to wail in pain before eventually the box seemed to collapse in on itself, effectively sucking the air elemental inside the mysterious depths. It was an anti-climactic ending and Susie stared at the box before walking back to the side of her best friend and slumping onto the dusty ground.

"Oh my god...I am too old for this" Susie muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head before wincing when she felt her neck crack. When she glanced over at her redheaded friend, she noticed that she was gasping for breath and covering her eyes with her arm. Susie was more that surprised when she looked at her friend, her clothes were torn and her skin was littered with scratches from rubble grazing her skin and a few burn marks from where the electrical currents had managed to hit it's mark, what caused Susie to once again feel anger flare up inside her was the large scorch marks that had turned her skin almost black.

"You used an elemental spell, didn't you?" She already knew the answer, but when she heard a tired hum of confirmation leave the redheads lips, she sighed dramatically and slumped back down onto the dusty floor and stared up at the sky, the moon still bright as before, almost as if the fight hadn't even happened.

"Man...I wasn't expecting that though..." Susie began.

"I hear you...these kiddies aren't playing around anymore. That thing shouldn't have been so hard to kill..." When she glanced to the side, Becky was staring at the sky as well. She knew that Becky couldn't move due to using such a powerful spell that she wasn't trained to use...so, she took advantage of that and decided to relax with her.

Both of the women turned their aching necks when they heard footsteps running toward them. Before them stood three men who wore different levels of worry on their face. There was Tao who immediately began to poke and prod the two women and asking if they were alright, Takeo who was worried but not worried enough to touch them and then there was M-21 who completely sidestepped the small group and grabbing the cracked box that lay abandoned on the ground, scowling at the object before pocketing it, intending to let Frankenstein study it. When he tuned back into the conversation that the others were having, he sighed slightly as he began to hear Susie reprimanding the redheaded female who could do nothing to get away from the lecture.

"This idiot used a spell she hasn't perfected. She can't use elemental magic and yet she bloody well tried, didn't she! Now she can't move because it has damaged her body pretty badly, what-"

"OKAY! I get it. Next time I'll let the elemental kill me before I use any other type of magic. Deal?"

Susie huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed at the fact that Becky had disregarded her life so quickly, she refused to look at her best friend and closed her eyes. Those depressing thoughts quickly left her mind when she opened her eyes wide with shock when she saw a concerned Tao kneel beside the redhead before reaching his arms around her. He gently lifted her from the ground, an arm under her head and another securely under her legs and he smiled comfortingly at her when he noticed a worried look cross her face.

"Don't worry! I won't drop you!" He laughed down at the female who raised an eyebrow at his eternally cheerful disposition. From the angle that she was, she could see underneath his fringe and got a decent view of his whole face. His eyes were black, mesmerizingly so and she even noticed a white circle, almost copying the shades that made his unique and adorable hair. At that precise moment he was looking down at her, his eyes seemingly sparkling with mirth before turning serious at her change of expression, she had no idea that her face had turned from worried to dazed in under a few seconds, and Tao felt a smug smirk tug at his lips when he made the connection. He might not be able to give good advice to the children about dating, but he wasn't completely clueless about attraction and women. However, Becky hadn't noticed the change in his demeanour, opting to stare at the man who began to take them both to the house they were currently staying and she had to admit, he was incredibly handsome, but, she wouldn't tell that to him.

Becky chuckled slightly when she heard her best friend begin to whine to the other two men before Tao jumped up onto a building, the conversation slowly becoming distant the further he travelled.

"Guys, carry me back!"

"Carry yourself back..."

"M-21, that isn't very nice..."

"Then you carry her home, Takeo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rubek - I'll have to go over this at some point. I wrote most of it at 12am and we all know that the English language is hard to comprehend at around those times. Leave a review if you so desire.<strong>


	10. Feel The Beat

It has been a week since they had retrieved the small box that had swallowed the air elemental whole. A whole week of Frankenstein prodding, fiddling and whacking the solid thing to try and find out what exactly it was, the material was a simple structure of metal and the only theory that he could come up with to explain how it was so hard to destroy or pry open was the blue energy that had been pulsing through the mechanics. However, what truly frustrated him was that there was no way to discover why the Elemental had been absorbed into the box since he couldn't open it through conventional means. There was still a thin line of blue that pumped through to the centre of the box that he had deduced was the sole energy source and the only thing stopping him from being able to access the knowledge that he wanted.

"Boss, why don't you just slice it?" It was Tao who was lounging on a white hair and finishing a small biscuit. He stared at the small piece that he had left before popping it into his mouth with a pleased smile. He had decided that the best thing was to bring down a table and a few chairs into Frankenstein's lab once again since it was where they were most of the time. Tao was currently wearing a simple white vest and black trousers since he had finished work today and didn't really need to continue wearing his suit.

He watched as a slightly annoyed aura began to float from the blonde scientist at once again being disturbed by the very cheerful computer genius. That annoyance only grew when he turned around to see that his lab had something in it that he had not put in himself, sure, he understood why Tao thought it was useful, but that still didn't make it any less aggravating whenever he turned around and saw the clutter. Tao sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before quickly scampering out of the room before the full wrath of the blonde haired monster in front of him could be unleashed. However, this only angered the scientist more when he realised that Tao had forgotten something incredibly important.

"TAO! MOVE THESE OUT OF MY LAB!"

* * *

><p>Becky was sprawled on the floor of another lab room further inside the house. Apparently Frankenstein had several of these just in case of an emergency where the lab is no longer useable. They all looked exactly the same, white walls and white floors all gleaming painfully bright at the gasping and uncomfortably warm redhead. After the miserable fight with the elemental a week ago the two Witches had made it their mission to practice their abilities, to get stronger so that they could fight any elemental that came their way. It was hard since they weren't experts in the areas that they lacked in, but that didn't stop them from putting in the effort that they needed to succeed. The redhead was gasping and rubbed the burnt skin of her arm. Apparently, if she wasn't careful about her elemental spells they would backfire against her. They both made sure to wear simple clothes, clothes that wouldn't be missed if the spell that she was casting went a bit wrong...that merely consisted of a white shirt and black trousers for both of them since these could be found at almost any shop for a reasonably cheap price.<p>

"Try again!" Susie shouted to her friend who had collapsed onto the floor mere moments before. She herself was quite worn out herself since she was the target of her redheads spells. Sure, it was pretty painful but the blonde Witch had incredible endurance that made the practice sessions all the more harder for the redhead...that and the fact that she was so incredibly bad at the elemental spells they were practicing that it wasn't as painful as it would have been if she was a master at casting this sort of magic. It was times like this that the blonde thanked the Moon that Becky struggled to grasp the basics of elemental magic.

"Oh, come on! I've been at it for hours! Can't we all just agree I suck and leave it at that?" The redhead covered her eyes as she whined pathetically. For the last 4 hours Becky had been practicing her electricity spells, something that she had to be using a lot recently to take down the strange new modifications that had been placed onto their enemies so far. The current training sessions showed that Becky could barely create a single spark of electricity to send toward Susie and the most she received was a slight shock that would cause her to twitch slightly.

"What are you going to do when another elemental comes along with an impenetrable box? " Becky rolled her eyes at Susie's attempt to catch her off guard.

"Use Tao!" The answer slipped out as if it were the easiest answer in the world. Both of the Witches learnt that the men they had fought with had also been modified by the corrupt agency called The Union. As soon as Tao explained his abilities in detail, Becky had become adamant that the black and white haired man was to take her place when it came to short circuiting the boxes at the centre of the elementals. Of course this was a joke, she would never expect a friend to take her place in the face of danger and would probably kick Tao's ass herself if he actually thought she was being serious. Naturally, this enraged the blonde Witch who was still in the process of trying to help the redhead to control elemental magic.

Before Susie could respond to the silly comment the door slipped open with a slight hiss to reveal Tao, Takeo and M-21. Tao wore a huge smile on his face as he walked into the room, this wasn't the least bit strange to either of the girls because they had long since discovered that the man seemed to have that expression permanently stuck onto his face. It unnerved Susie slightly, she had never met a man so cheerful before but she was glad that his cheerful disposition always rubbed off on the redhead and she watched as a huge smile formed on Becky's face in response. The two men behind him walked in wearing bandages, probably from their own training session with the demon that is Frankenstein. To say they were shocked when they heard he had monstrous strength was an understatement, he looks reasonably kind and quite feminine at times that Susie and Becky hadn't even thought of him as a fighter. Of course, Tao was one to exaggerate so maybe he wasn't as tough as he says he is?

"Who is going to use me?" A huge smile formed onto Tao's face although a hint of worry could be detected. He was all for getting stronger to protect the people that he loved, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous about the fact that these two Witches did have some pretty detestable enemies after them.

"Becky will" Susie huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes when she noticed the two younger adults wiggle their eyebrows suggestively to each other. Well, she couldn't actually tell if Tao was doing that since you could hardly see the top half of his face, but from the cheeky grin that was plastered on his face she presumed he was returning the expression which caused a laugh to leave the redheads lips. The redhead then stood up quickly and clapped her hands as a new idea formed in her mind.

"Tao, shock me!" She rolled her eyes herself when she saw the black and white haired man look around confused and raise his hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. However, the action brought her attention to his pale, muscular arms that were always hidden under his suit jacket. She was always surprised when the men before her took those jackets off because when they wore them they hid those muscles perfectly, no one would assume that these men could probably knock out a normal human in a single hit. Becky quickly shook her head when she noticed the raised eyebrow of her best friend and quickly continued to explain what she had said before Tao turned around and noticed her gawking.

"Well, I can't control elements. When I was shocked by that air elemental I used his own power against him" Susie once again rolled her eyes.

"Becky, you almost died doing that" It was true. Becky had been deprived of oxygen and her body was severely damaged from the electrical shocks that when her brain began to register the pain, she completely blacked out from the severity and didn't wake up for three days. Of course, in those three days Frankenstein had monitored her health and taken a few blood samples that the two Witches knew wasn't entirely for what he said it was, they all knew that the scientist was literally mad...but they trusted the blonde scientist in a very odd way.

"I know...but now I know what I am looking for. I think that with enough training I'll learn how to reflect elemental attacks" The redhead looked very happy, very pleased with her new idea. The others in the room all looked intrigued, M-21 and Takeo had both decided to lean against opposite walls and watch the interaction, curious about their new team mates developments. However, M-21 glanced at the blonde haired Witch with narrowed eyes. A day before her friend had woken up he had asked her to train with him, when he saw the amount of strength that she could muster he knew that as soon as he could beat the woman he could help beating the elementals...however she outright refused his offer. Susie was incredibly worried about using her strength on others due to the fact that she was never properly trained on how to contain it. Picking up something as simple as a glass cup could end in a small disaster, she didn't want to end up killing a friend. His thoughts eventually turned back to the conversation before him.

"And what is that?" Susie sounded incredibly bored, annoyed that Becky was refusing to continue her training. In reality, she didn't want to have to see her redheaded friend in such a state ever again.

"A beat...sort of like your heart beat. It's rhythm is what keeps the energy flowing...If I can learn how to access that beat from each element I can disrupt it like before" Tao nodded his head in understanding. It did sound like a reasonable idea since not only would it protect her and others from possibly fatal blows, but it would also mean that they could disable the boxes easily. Becky could tell that Susie was still reluctant and instead nodded toward Tao to proceed, something that also caused him to nervously glance at the blonde who decided to join the other two against the wall before he readied himself.

"This will hurt..." Becky would have swooned at this, in her slightly twisted mind he was being quite the gentleman for warning her of her imminent pain however, she knew that his statement was very much true and that it will hurt...a lot. Tao was worried for her, of course he didn't want to hurt the redhead who he had grown fond of over the past few weeks. However, he knew that training was needed and if he could help in any way, then he would.

"Not as much as it will hurt you when I get the hang of this" A slight smirk appeared on both of their faces before he quickly swung his hand forward, wires following his movement and wrapping around her wrist. She had all but expected the shock to happen then and there but she merely stared at the black wires that did absolutely nothing. The Witch looked up quickly, narrowing her eyes at the black and white haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this?" This caused Becky to sigh and pull on the wires that he was holding roughly so that he stumbled toward her. She might not have super strength like her best friend, but training with a woman that could quite literally kill you with a high five gave you some muscle, strength and over all awesomeness in her opinion. The redhead watched as he gained his footing before she pointed a finger toward his face, her eyes dancing with determination and she gently pressed that finger against his nose in a friendly way.

"Tao, we need to get stronger. All of us. Put aside any feelings that you have about this and just know you are helping me." With a nod toward the redhead, he stepped back slightly and pulled the wires tighter, pushed electricity through the thick black wires, wincing slightly himself when he heard a slight gasp and a pained expression flit across her face before she grit her teeth, closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

_THUMPTHUMP, THUMP, THUMPTHUMP, THUMP._

Becky could hear the beat of the electricity, but it was a lot quieter than when the elemental was using it against her. She could feel her brow furrowing as her mind slipped against the power, missing the beat. It was frustrating, the shocks that coursed through her body shocked her muscles and almost caused her to yell out in pain, but she just grit her teeth harder and refused to show the pain. Tao was doing this for her and she just couldn't grasp the beat. Becky tried again, throwing her power toward the thumping current, but once again she merely felt herself slip off, falling back to the beginning of the current where everything was silent. The pain was slowly becoming overwhelming, it distracted her from the beat entirely and she let out a growl of annoyance when she had to force her mind back into the power.

"T-Tao, increase the current..." She managed to spit out, clenching her teeth again to stop a whimper from escaping her lips. However, she didn't feel the power increase and she needed it to, she needed to hear the beat of the electricity that was flowing through her. The stronger the current, the louder the beat, the more chance that she would have of being able to deflect the electricity. After a few seconds, she could feel it slowly becoming stronger, the throbbing in her skull began to slowly drown away as the thumping of the beat grew louder and a lot more accessible. Thrusting her power toward the beat, she felt the thumping become more erratic as she pushed the beat apart, moving it so that Tao could no longer control it, forcing it under her will.

"Is she ok?" Takeo asked after 5 minutes of silence. The redhead had fallen onto her knees a while ago and he had to place a comforting arm on the worried blonde who had almost ran toward her. However, Becky had begun to emit the same light she had done during the fight with the elemental only on a much smaller scale and she slowly stepped back, glancing nervously at the frowning Tao.

"I hope so..."

When the light began to focus on her wrists and around the grip of the wire, her face began to relax as the pain slowly began to leave her body and her muscles ached now that they were no longer under so much strain. What the people around her didn't expect was for the light to slowly turn into a ball of white electrical energy that hovered above her hand and for the power to grow the longer Tao pulsed the energy through the wire. They could see the happy expression that she wore as the ball of energy grew and she sent a smile toward the black and white haired man who eagerly returned it. It was during that moment that a dull click echoed through the room they were all stood and everything turned black and they all heard a shaky laugh come from the redhead on the floor that still held the ball of electricity in her hands.

"I did it..." It was a quiet mumble and her expression was a mixture of shocked and happiness, almost as if she couldn't quite believe that she had managed the task. Tao let out a happy laugh walking toward the crouching redhead and reaching forward to her wrists. They could just see each other through the faint glowing energy, the yellow light seemed to illuminate them both as they gave each other a small smile. However, when Tao reached forward and began to remove the wire around her wrist the light vanished with a loud bang. Susie let out a shocked yelp which was followed by a muffled groan and a quiet "let go of me" that had most definitely come from the mouth of M-21.

"S-sorry guys...I kinda lost my concentration..." she hissed slightly when she felt the hot wires being pulled from her now burnt skin and was glad that the others couldn't see the damage. She knew that Tao would probably feel terrible for causing damage since he was just that type of guy but she couldn't help the slight pained whimper as the last of the wire pulled away from her skin, pulling away the top layer with it. It was only when she heard Tao begin to speak when the door to the lab was forced open and they all turned to face whoever had entered.

What they didn't expect to see was an incredibly annoyed Frankenstein who glared at the whole group from the door.

"What on earth happened here?!" He briskly walked toward a panel on the wall, opened the small box and pulled up a metal handle. Like magic, the whole lab lit up with a bright light causing them all to wince slightly since they had become accustomed to the darkness that had enveloped them. When no one in the group answered, he merely let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he noticed the two young adults kneeling on the floor. Tao was glaring at the two bloodied strips across her wrists, the small amount of blood that dripped from the wound landed onto the tile floor making him grit his teeth. However, his face shifted to one of shock when he felt the redhead in front of him collapse onto his shoulder with a pained groan.

"Becky?!" Susie moved forward quickly, brushing her long red hair from her face to reveal that she had fallen unconscious and the blonde let out a frustrated groan of her own.

* * *

><p>"She will be alright. Becky explained to me last time she was bedridden that elemental magic drains her energy like no other magic she has tried, she merely fell asleep." Frankenstein told the panicking blonde who had been forced to sit down on one of the long black sofas that were surrounding the small table. Susie was sat next to Sierra, the pretty white haired vampire who sympathetically began to pat the Witches back, her facial expression not changing from the aloof and distant one she always wore.<p>

"That Witch is a nightmare..." Susie mumbled, pressing two fingers to her temples and rubbing in slow circles to relieve the tension she could feel building. It was only when Regis, the small white haired vampire piped up did she realise she said that out loud.

"Is she always getting into trouble?" The group watched her and gave her a pitying glances when she nodded depressingly.

"Sounds like a few people we know..." Frankenstein piped up, staring pointedly at the four men who sat next to each other. Tao, Takeo, Regis and M-21 all looked around sheepishly at the group, some of them wore a faint blush on their cheeks and others looked away defiantly, denying what had been said. Of course, they wouldn't dare speak up to Frankenstein even when he had a friendly smile on his face.

"By the way, Susie, there was a man asking for you at the door whilst you were watching over Becky. He refused to give any details about why he was there so I, naturally, had to send him away. All he kept on saying was "I'm here to start their tour"" Frankenstein shrugged his shoulders slightly before watching recognition shine in the blondes eyes before it seemed to turn to confusion and then anger. He could probably guess what was going through the blondes head at the moment, but, it all seemed far to chaotic for him to even want to.

It was only when Susie looked toward M-21 with a hard stare did he realise that something unexpected was happening.

"M-21, we need to get stronger. I'll train with you." He nodded slowly, confused at the statement that didn't seem to fit in with what Frankenstein had told her. She quickly raised a hand when she saw Tao open his mouth effectively cutting off anything he was about to say.

"That man was supposed to meet myself and Becky at the airport almost 2 weeks ago...I do not feel like I'll be completely safe around him. Something just feels so...off" She clenched her fist tightly and glared at the floor as the others processed this information. Something was happening around them all, something that was going to make their two worlds collide dangerously and all they could do was watch and wait until an opening formed where they could step in and stop the potential disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Rubek - I'll admit that I am sort of stuck on the plot. That's the problem with me sometimes, I know how this story will end but I need to figure out how it will get to that point. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! Leave a review if you so desire.<strong>


	11. Marriage and Fear

It had been hours. Hours of pure torture, hours of none stop talking, flirting and terrible jokes that people felt obliged to laugh at out of sympathy. At least, that is what it felt like. In reality, it had been a maximum of 15 minutes since the girls had left the comfort of Frankenstein's home to wander into the streets of Korea. The two Witches decided to meet their mysterious tour guide together, Regis and Sierra insisting that they go with them since where their meeting point was in the same direction as the school they 'attended', but the two girls knew that they were just as curious as they were to find out who this man was.

Becky was positive that they wished they hadn't come now.

The four of them sat around a table in a cafe, Becky sat in between Regis and Sierra and she was covered in bandages from the harsh training with Tao. The young redhead was also incredibly tired and the white haired clan leader seemed to make it her personal job to nudge to redhead when she noticed her eyes were closing for a quick nap . That left the poor, blonde Witch to sit on the other side of the table with a very, very strange man who was currently staring wide eyed at the uncomfortable blonde. He had vibrant pink hair that was cut short, his dark tan clashed in a strange way with the colours that he wore. In fact, everything clashed. His pink hair clashed with his green shirt and his yellow trousers clashed with his red shoes. Becky had long since stopped gawking at the colour mess that was their tour guide and favoured not staring directly at him since the sun shining and the neon colours would probably blind the redhead. She was exaggerating, of course, but that was beside the point.

"I-I am a huge fan, Su~" The man, who introduced himself as Philip, cooed toward the blonde who grimaced when he began to play with a lock of her soft, blonde hair, accidentally tugging on it and pulling a strand or two from her scalp and causing her to wince slightly before she gently pushed his hand away. Since they had sat in this cafe, his wide eyes had not once left the girl he was next to and he was adamant that he sat next to the blonde, refusing to let the other three approach her. It was awkward, to say the least. It was then that Becky let out a loud snort at his actions and when a fiery glare left Philip she quickly covered it with a cough, motioning for Regis to hand her a glass of water, taking a sip before letting a sigh leave her lips.

"Sorry. Not feeling too great" Philip rolled his eyes and held the palms of his hands up dramatically.

"Yeah, girl. I can tell that just by _looking _at you" She narrowed her eyes at the smug man before her and she let a cruel smirk grace her features. However, the redhead barely opened her mouth to retort before Susie cleared her throat and leaned forward to catch the attention of the tense group.

"So, Uhm, Philip. Where have you been?" Philip turned to the blonde with a wide smile, quickly relaxing and turning away from Becky who was glaring daggers into the back of his head, Sierra gently patting her shoulder discretely to try and calm down her frazzled nerves.

"Oh, I have been around the world, I tell ya. A complete hassle, darling. I think we should go somewhere private so I can tell you about it in...detail" He leaned toward Susie who, in turn, leaned back away from the pink haired man. This time, Becky didn't hide her reaction to his words and let out a loud laugh that she just couldn't hold in. In fact, she began to have a hard time breathing as she continued to mock the man in front of her. Eventually, tears fell from her eyes as she clutched her aching sides, crippled over onto the table as she could no longer support herself as her body shook with mirth.

It was at this point that three men walked into the cafe, the door letting out a light jingle as the bell above the door was knocked. They had noticed the group sitting in the cafe, since they had enough time they decided to drop in to see the man for themselves. What they weren't expecting was to see one of their friends crippled over from hysterical laughter. People would call it bad luck that those three men just so happened to know her and that she just so happened to have a slight attraction to one of those men when she was currently crying, gasping for breath and shaking with laughter. In fact, Susie was positive that was she in the right frame of mind, Becky would be absolutely mortified that she was crippled over with laughter at a simple failed flirting technique. Eventually, her hysterics calmed down and she wiped the tears from her eyes, avoiding the death glares from the pink haired man who grit his teeth in frustration.

"I think I should go get some air..." and with the rest of the group agreeing, Becky stood up and headed toward the door of the cafe and she was swiftly followed by the other three men who had just arrived. Once she was outside, she took in a deep breath and looked around the street. It was pretty early in the morning so there was barely anyone on the street, the odd car drove past and some early workers would quickly rush by to get to their work place. The sun let off a slight orange tint, colouring the world with a warm hue that made everything look much more peaceful. However, her thoughts and admiration was interrupted when a voice broke through the silence.

"What was that about?" It was Takeo. Becky turned around to look at the three men, impressed with how well they all looked when they wore their work suits. She watched as he pulled out the hair tie from his long, purple locks before gathering his hair once again, clearly not impressed with how his hair was coming loose. Tao was on his phone, probably doing some weird high tech stuff that always made Becky wonder just how he could do it. M-21 merely leaned against a nearby wall, eyes closed and looking as relaxed as ever.

She waved her bandaged hand in the air, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing...But, I do need you Tao" Her quick dismissal caused Tao to perk up, looking away from the grey technology in his hand to look at the bandaged redhead in front of him. They had been training a lot recently and he honestly thought that Becky had improved quite a bit, she was able to redirect a charge without thinking too much about it. However, it still put quite a strain on her body and the fact that she was incredibly tired from the vigorous training meant that her body had little to no energy spare to heal her wounds, leaving her body to work the old fashioned way. He allowed his black eyes to roam over her bandages, she had several up and down her arm that she hid under a cardigan, bandages on her shoulders only showing since the white material slipped from her shoulder. She had bandages on her hands where she would hold the charge in an attempt to control it and he knew that he had accidentally hurt her midsection when they had tried to incorporate her technique into a fighting environment. Tao shook his head, placing his phone into his pocket it turned back to the situation at hand.

"Need me? What for?" He was curious now. The redhead in front of him rarely asked him for favours, she had too much pride for that. However, before she could continue, a loud, childish voice seemed to echo through the almost empty street. Turning around, the group noticed a slightly larger group running toward them. The boy in front was someone that Becky quickly recognised.

"It's you!" Shinwoo stated loudly, pointing toward the redhead who smiled sweetly at the group of children. The rest of the children all gasped happily and gathered around the small group with wide smiles on their innocent faces. Becky could remember the innocence that seemed to flow from these children when she had last bumped into them, for children their age they were the happiest souls alive. Silence quickly fell upon the group when Ik-han, the boy with brown hair and glasses, cleared his throat and with a small smile, spoke.

"Hello, It is nice to see you again~" It was in shaky English and although it was said perfectly, he was still reasonably nervous about his performance. Something that caused the redhead to reach out and ruffle his brown hair to reassure him.

"Well done! You are getting quite good!" Ik-han seemed to glow with pride once he received the praise and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, probably a habit that he had developed when he was feeling slightly embarrassed. However, his pride was something that Shinwoo quickly picked up on as he tried to outdo his best friend. Takeo, Tao and M-21 watched as the redhead and the group of children they worked hard to protect spoke happily with each other, Becky would correct their English and they would all nod in understanding as they began to learn the language that was foreign to them.

"So, how do you know each other?" The question was directed toward the adults of the group who glanced at each other nervously, not exactly planning that Becky knew the children so they hadn't come up with a cover story, However, Tao was quick to come up with a story and he draped his arms over the shoulders of Ik-han and Shinwoo as he walked them away from the other three, laughing as the simple story left his lips.

"Oh, Becky is a friend, she just came for a visit. She is a detective! Haha" Becky tried hard not to cover her face or to shout at Tao for making the story head down a route that could have easily been avoided. Shinwoo peaked over his arms to glance back at the redhead who waved at him, he quickly returned the gesture.

"Hey, noona, you should play some games with us tonight!" He shouted before the group bolted off toward the direction of the school.

"What's a noona?" The redhead mumbled to herself, confusion dancing across her features as she stared at the corner that the children had rounded as if it held the answer. When she glanced toward the cafe window to see how her friends were doing, she made eye contact with Philip who was watching her carefully. In fact, his eyes held a cold gleam to them that made the redheads own eyes widen in slight shock. Time almost seemed to slow down as his glare only darkened and an evil smirk to grace his features, a sense of danger washed over the Witch as she watched the change of the man, she could see that Susie wasn't paying attention to the man anymore, she had her nose buried in the menu and her eyes scanned the options that were there. As quickly as it all came, it left as soon as her head raised slightly and she turned to speak to the pink haired man who quickly smiled brightly toward her best friend.

"Tao. We should be heading to work, we all know how boss will get if we are late" Takeo's words seemed to cause the other two to stiffen slightly before they nodded to each other. When Tao looked back toward the Witch, he noticed that her purple eyes stared into the cafe window, directly at Susie and the pink haired man happily chatting away and he carefully waved his hand in front of her face, her purple eyes quickly turning to his own face.

"What's wrong?" His worry only grew more as he watched the redhead fidget nervously, glancing back toward the cafe window and then back to him. M-21 once again reminded him that he had to be at work soon before the two men began to stroll away, leaving the two alone on the quiet street.

"Tao, I don't like him..." It was a simple answer to a simple question, but it caused Tao to raise his eyebrow although she couldn't see it. "I know that sounds silly, but something feels incredibly...wrong. I don't feel safe..." Her words slowly turned to a whisper as her wide, scared eyes once again flickered to the window before she closed them with a sigh and shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly-"

"No. No you're not. I've always told people to trust their instincts" The computer genius smiled reassuringly at the redhead "I guess you wanted me to do a background check?" he laughed at the shocked expression that flitted across her face and placed his hands on his hips, the pose almost looking incredibly heroic, all he needed was a cape and a fancy mask. Something he had already admitted he had for missions that required absolute secrecy.

"How did you know?" Tao rubbed the back of his head, laughter still leaving his lips.

"I know everything! Hahaha" At this, Becky nudged his shoulder playfully and let a small laugh leave her own lips. This was something that always surprised the redheaded Witch, how easily the man before her could make her smile, make her happy and all he had to do was be himself.

"Could you?" Becky pulled on the sleeve of her white cardigan nervously and watched as Tao tapped his chin, pretending to think about it for a few seconds before he sighed dramatically, a smile still present on his face.

"Fiiiine, but you owe me!" The redheaded Witch nodded happily toward the computer genius, a bright smile on her face as she reached forward and gave him a quick, tight hug before she turned around and walked toward the cafe door, waving back toward the black and white haired man.

"Thank you, Tao!" With the cafe door jingling as it closed behind her, he shook his head slightly, a small chuckle leaving his lips before he turned to walk toward the school where he worked. The computer genius reached into his pocket for his phone. However, before he could check the time, he glanced into the window of the cafe and almost stopped dead in his tracks when the pink haired man that he had been asked to check up on glared at him. Tao was no stranger to glares, but the one that was aimed toward him was full of complete hatred and his lip almost seemed to be curled up into a snarl. Before he turned the corner and out of the view of the strange, creepy man, he watched as Becky sat in front of the pink haired man, waved goodbye to Sierra and Regis who left to go to school before she sent a pleading look in his direction.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Becky! Thank god you are back! Philip was telling me that our boss gave him the wrong date and that's why he wasn't here on time. See, no need to worry!" Susie had her arm draped over his shoulder as he let a smug smirk creep upon his face before intertwining their fingers and gripping her hand tightly. Becky knew that Susie would have flinched away whilst cringing, but she merely gripped his hand tighter and placed a gentle kiss upon his tanned cheek. Becky shuffled slightly in her seat, glancing out of the window to see that Tao, Sierra and Regis had all left and were no longer around for her to use as an escape plan.<p>

"Honey, you should tell her. The poor girl looks confused" Philip sneered at the redhead Witch, his brown eyes seemed to hold a fiery hate for the girl despite the fact that they didn't know each other.

"Yes, Susie...you should tell me" The redhead was confused, something had happened whilst she was outside. Becky leaned toward the two, purple eyes glaring into the man in front of her and the feeling of unease began to grow. She decided to take action and forced her mind out and toward the man, prodding at his own mind and intending to read his thoughts, understand who he was. The redhead knew she could count on Tao to find out the past of the man before her, but she needed to know his motives. The barrier around his mind was like a bubble and with her own power she pushed against it gently, surprised that her efforts merely caused the pressure around him to bend slightly and with a little bit more effort, she could barely pierce the barrier. Becky barely noticed a warm feeling covering her lips and dribbling down her chin until she heard a loud gasp from her blonde haired friend.

"Becky, you are bleeding!" Susie lunged forward with a small pile of tissues that had been given to them with her breakfast, but hadn't used them, and she pressed it firmly against her nose. The redhead gripped the tissue in confusion, lifting it away slightly to glance at the now blood red tissue before wide, purple eyes focused on the glaring pink haired man in front of her before Susie sat back into her seat, eyes once again focused on the pink haired man as they almost seemed to sparkle at the sight of him .

"Becky. Philip and I are getting married!" Time seemed to stop. Everything seemed to go completely silent as she stared at the two in front of her. The two people that were strangers merely an hour ago. Becky would expect this development in a poorly written romance story, but not in real life. Not from her friend who knew the problems that Witches had when it came to finding love. The Witch knew she probably looked stupid, a bloodied tissue held to her nose and her mouth wide open in shock.

"W-what? Please tell me you are joking?" What surprised the redhead even more was the fact that Susie turned a heated glare toward her confused friend.

"Why? Because you don't believe in true love? Love can conquer all, it could probably cancel out some stupid curse that was probably a lie anyway." The redhead stared at her friends face, trying desperately to find any hint that she was joking, any hint that she did not just call their mother figure a liar. With her green eyes completely cold and directed toward the redhead, Becky could see nothing that would tell her otherwise. The blonde Witch in front of her had completely changed in a matter of minutes...and Becky knew exactly was to blame. She turned her attention back to Philip who wore a smirk, eyes locked onto the redhead Witch.

"What have you done to her?" Becky growled, her eyes glowing bright purple as her anger seemed to completely envelope her. She didn't remember that they were in a cafe with a few innocent people around, she didn't care. What mattered was that her best friend has been changed somehow, and the man who had changed her was currently sat right in front of her. An easy target.

Before she could begin to attack, she felt a sharp sting across her face and her head snapped to the side almost painfully. A loud ringing sensation blocked out any and all noise, even when she turned to see her shouting blonde friend with a crazed expression, she still couldn't hear a thing. It was then that Becky knew she wasn't safe with her own best friend, she gripped the tissue tighter before she stoop up quickly, avoiding the blonde woman's hand as it shot forward to grip her neck. Susie was angry, her once beautiful face had screwed up completely, anger contorted her features to look, what she originally thought was impossible, ugly. Spit flung from her mouth as she shouted at her friend, missing her neck by mere inches before slamming her fist to the table, the strength of the blow shattering the jug of water next to her hand. Becky turned quickly, ignoring the stinging sensation on her cheek, the dripping of blood down her face and she ran from the cafe door, the only sound she could hear was the jingling of the bell as the cafe door closed behind her and the ringing finally stopped.

The Witch ran down the street, the horrible cold grip of fear struck her again when she heard the same jingling of the cafe door as it opened behind her and quick footsteps indicated that someone was following her. Becky didn't turn around, she didn't check if there was anyone around who could see her, she allowed her power to flow around her and she quickly jumped into the air, barely missing a powerful punch that was directed toward her face. Becky flew out of reach, eyes wide as she watched the fist of her best friend imbed itself into the wall, the cracking of the brick seemed to wake the staring redhead up and she quickly flew away, away from Susie. The redhead Witch still had enough sense to fly high up into the clouds to shield herself from the eyes of the normal people and for once in her life, she had to shield her powers from the detection of a Witch. The thought caused her to choke back a sob, tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes and almost mocking her, the sky broke open and began to release the water that had gathered, the droplets of rain quickly soaking the scared redhead. With shaking hands she pulled her phone from her pocket, hissing slightly in annoyance when she dropped the tissue that was holding back the blood that now ran freely down her face and onto her once pristine white cardigan with the help of the water.

Becky stopped flying and stared at her phone, a tear finally dripping from her purple eyes before being washed away by the rain.

"Who can I call? Dammit...what do I do?!" Becky landed on a building, her converse trainers did little to protect herself from the rain, the canvas material merely soaked up the water and slowly made her feet feel numb. Her grip tightened around the phone that she held, she couldn't call any of the men, she didn't want to disturb them whilst they were at work. The rest of the group should be at school, so she couldn't exactly cry on their shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Becky gasped loudly, turning around quickly to face the unknown voice. Before the Witch stood three men, all of them blonde. The tallest one held a friendly expression, almost looking sympathetically at the woman who was bruised, bandaged and covered in her own blood. The other two men held no expression as they looked upon the soaked woman. She couldn't feel their presence at all, even though she was looking right at them, her magic couldn't detect them. Feeling nervous she carefully took a step back and unfortunately for her, stepped in a large puddle that made her shudder completely and she was positive that all three men had to hold back the strong urge to roll their eyes and shake their heads.

"Who are you?" The man held up his hands, showing he meant no harm as he stepped away from the side of the building.

"Karias Blerster...And you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rubek - This one might seem a bit rushed, I apologise! I will be going back over these and correcting anything that is wrong, adding detail where needed. I sort of have an idea forming and everything should start coming together soon. This is a move on with the bigger plot so I'm finally out of my brain dead moment! Leave a review if you so desire.<strong>


End file.
